


Romancing A Serial Killer

by MochiMarshall



Series: Alastor X Male Reader [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 1920s, Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor X Reader - Freeform, Alastor dies, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibalism, F/M, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk Being Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk and Alastor are cousins, M/M, Mama Al Dies, Mama Al is sweet, Murder Husbands, Period-Typical Homophobia, Poor Niffty, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Reader is in Hell for a Reason, reader has cancer, supportive mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMarshall/pseuds/MochiMarshall
Summary: As a 20 year old boy coming from Altanta, Georgia (Y/n) is an artist. He paints and sketches a piece which catches one galleries eyes, New Orlean's. His wealthy father sends him off with money to stay for a full month. There he goes to advertises his works and meets a charming radio host named Alastor. The two get to know each other and Alastor offers (Y/n) a place to stay once he gets a commission for an exhibition in the gallery. Find out how that goes in this thrilling tale!
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Niffty (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s)
Series: Alastor X Male Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821115
Comments: 23
Kudos: 107





	1. A Boy Gets More Than He Asked For

**Author's Note:**

> Me: hello! This is the prequel to the first book and it will focus primarily on their human lives!

(Y/n) is a young man living in Atlanta, GA. The year is 1920, coincidentally, his age: twenty. He lived in a two story home close to town square. His father became rich as a pharmacist, selling coca cola. His mother, an abusive cocaine addict, got addicted by his father. 

She was the prettiest young thing of the city and (Y/n)'s father had figured out that the only way to keep her is to get her addicted to the substance he could provide in bulk. His father was at least kind to his family and treated them well, despite this hiccup. His mother was bad off of the drugs and worse on. She constantly put both males down, physically hit (Y/n) on a number of occasions, and had once poisoned him. 

(Y/n)'s only aspiration was to get away and paint. He wanted to play music in the local clubs and never have to worry about his parents again. So, he worked hard to achieve this goal. He took all the available classes and his father paid for private lessons. He finally had a portfolio he was proud of. He sent copies of it to multiple galleries. The only one to respond was the New Orleans gallery. He didn't care, he was imply excited fo go for an interview.

The young man is packing his bags. He has (e/c) eyes and (h/c) that compliments his gleeful smile. He haphazardly throws on his favorite clothes and accessories. He just barely gets his suitcase shut, grunting as he puts all his weight on the lid. The man drags his bag down the stairs of the home and sees his father. His father greets him with a smile. 

"My boy! I'm glad you're making your way in the world. Off ya go." He says and claps him on the back.

(Y/n)'s smile twitches and he furrows his eyebrows. "Of course, Father." 

His mother stumbles in and gives a fake smile. Her pupils are blown wide and pure black. Her appearance is lackluster. The only thing remotely classy about the woman was her clothes are the finest for a woman of her status. 

"Do write, dear! Come visit. You must promise to before you leave, boo bear." She says.

(Y/n) looks away, "I promise, mother." 

She smiles an overly happy smile and kisses his forehead. (Y/n) tenses under the touch and steps away. With that (Y/n) takes a train to New Orleans. He beams the whole way there. He was only 20 and he got a painting into the gallery of impressionists in New Orleans. Nawlins, the natives called it. When he got to the local hotel and it was charming! A large estate with a beautiful grey house right next to a river. (Y/n) checks in and the insides were even better.

Once he was settled in, had a peaceful nights sleep, and ate breakfast the next day he readied himself for his meeting at the museum. He got in his best grey suit with a blue tie and matching fedora. (Cause fedoras are cool xD) He grabbed his piece and placed it in his leather portfolio. He smiled and caught the trolly to the gallery. He went in and walked up to the receptionist. 

"Well, hello! My name's (Y/n) (L/n) and I have an appointment with the curator." He says. 

The woman looks up to him and nods with a wide smile, "Ah! Been 'xpecting you, sugah! Down that hallway to the left!"

(Y/n) nods, "Much obliged!" 

He makes his way with his piece and knocks on the door. After a moment a small click sounds and the door opens to reveal a tall, thin man with brown hair and blue eyes. 

He smiles to the male, "Mister (L/n)? I presume." 

(Y/n) grins, "This is he!" 

The man smiles, "Great to meetcha! I'm Bob Singer!" 

The man opens the door and steps to the side, "Please come in! Have a seat!" 

(Y/n) walks in and sits down with his portfolio on his lap. "Don't mind if I do." 

(Y/n) waits until Bob is seated to speak, "Sir, it's an honor to be here!" 

Bob gives a polite smile, "Yes! Well, you show promise. I'd like to get down to the business of it." 

(Y/n) nods, "Of course. My price for a sale is usually $10, but if you simply wish to rent it then we can negotiate-" 

Bob cuts him off with a hand, "Mr. (L/n) I wish to buy the piece and if it is a success, I will contact you about further collections." 

(Y/n) blinks a few times and contains his questions, "I see. What price are you willing to pay?" 

Bob clicks his tongue, "Given what I saw... $6..." 

(Y/n) pulls out the piece and says, "That's fair, however this piece took a lot of time and dedication for me. What about $9?" 

Bob shakes his head, "The most I could offer is $7.50." 

(Y/n) grins, "Is it a deal, then?" 

Bob grins back and extends a hand. "Deal!" 

(Y/n) takes it and they shake hands. He leaves the piece there with all of the information filled out and leaves. He thinks about the best way to make sure that his piece was a success, but sighs as he fails to find an answer. He walks past multiple shops until he hears a radio playing. The sweet melody of swing soon ends and a voice as smooth as silk comes through. 

"Well! This has been the best of the 1910's swing hits! My name's Alastor and I have a lovely announcement about the Sugar Cane Bakery! They have a sale on beignets and creme puffs! Two for the price of one! Now isn't that a deal! Thank you for all of the local support and as always, stay tuned!" The voice, now known as Alastor, says in a slight staticky muffle. 

(Y/n) chuckles, "Perfect!! Maybe I can go in and get it advertised tomorrow?" 

With that the city boy walks along till he gets to the speakeasy. He grins and that night was a happy blur. The next morning he gets out of his hotel bed and groans. He holds his head, but gets dressed anyway. Bad idea, he reminds himself. He cleans up and styles his hair. He then asks the receptionist where the radio tower is and gets a look. He presses for the information anyways and she gives detailed instructions. He happily thanks her and takes a cab, rather than taking the what would be an hour long walk.

He walks up to the station and sees security. He shrugs and walks up, "Hello sir! I'm (Y/n) and I'm here to see about getting the local gallery advertised! One of my pieces is there, you see." 

The guard huffs, "Yeah, like your not here to harass the big shot." 

(Y/n) furrows his brows, "I'm sorry... who?" 

The guard barks out a laugh, "THE Alastor, quit playing kiddo." 

(Y/n) pauses wondering for a second and then snaps his fingers, "Oh! You mean the guy on the radio I heard, yesterday." 

The guard scratches his head, "Shit. You're either dumber than a box of rocks or you're new to Louisiana." 

(Y/n) nods, "Yes. This is my first time here and I'd thank ya kindly not to insult me." 

The guard looks sheepish and lets him in as an apology. (Y/n) can't help but wonder what that was about. He shrugged and made his way to a small office. He knocked on the door. After a second a thin man with short, wavy brown hair and a wide smile opened the door. 

"We're currently broadcasting right now. Can I help you?" He asks. 

(Y/n) nods with a grateful smile. "I'm looking for the person to talk to about my advertisement."

The man goes to close the door after he says, "Then you'll want the next door down. That's my boss and owner of the station, Mr. Cadwell." 

"Thank you so much, mr...?" (Y/n) asks and puts his hand out. 

The man grins and shakes his hand, "Alastor, hotcakes! Pleasure to be meeting you!" 

'Cute.' Was Alastor's thoughts as he went back to his playlist.

With that (Y/n) knocks on the door and makes his pitch. Not five minutes later he's pushed out of the room and the door slams on his heels before he can turn around. He takes in a deep breath and then sighs. He walks down the hall slumps down the wall. 

'Well... maybe a newspaper advertisement will work?' He tries to console. He takes deep breaths as he panics. 'This could be my only chance! What if the next plan fails? And the one after that? I'll have to go back... I can't do that!' He thinks. He grips his hair and shuts his eyes. 

After a second he hears something, "T- cakes?" 

(Y/n) doesn't respond, his grip still tightening. 

"Whatcha doin here hotcakes?" The voice is clearer. 

(Y/n) snaps out of it and lets go of his hair to grip his arms. 

He puts on a smile, "Alastor! Ah.. what do you mean?" 

Alastor rolls his eyes, "It's been a whole hour. I'm on my break and I saw you just sitting here." 

(Y/n) sheepishly chuckles, "My mistake!" He gets up and dusts himself off. 

Alastor gives him a side glance, "Do you want lunch?" 

(Y/n) waves his hands, "No, I couldn't possibly ask that of you." 

Alastor then grins, "How bout we get outa here lickety split and I treat ya in exchange for ya story." 

(Y/n) smiles a more real smile, "Sure, if you insist..." 

And so Alastor takes him to a deli called Merry Meats. They discuss what happened at the gallery, then the station manager, and then they discussed themselves. They went on until Alastor checks his watch and sighs. 

"It seems I must cut our time short... but I think I can help ya out!" Alastor rests his head on his hand. 

"How so?" (Y/n) asks. 

"Just leave it to me! Make sure you listen to this evenings broadcast." Alastor says and gets up to leave. 

(Y/n) smirked and pulled out a card, "My business card. I'm staying at the Dragonfly Inn. Feel free to drop by." 

Alastor gives a wide smile and takes the card, "Laissez les bon temp rouler... (Y/n)." 

That evening (Y/n) had tuned in just like asked and found Alastor on channel 65.3. (Y/n) smiled and got close. 

"-ly shout out to new veterinary clinic, the Friends to Animals Clinic! They are open and assure that all members have up-to-date licenses. Next up, the Gallery of Impressionists in town has new works to see. Be sure to check out the (L/n) works as I've been assured they're impressive! Thank you for listening and as always, stay tuned!" Alastor says before the signal dies. 

(Y/n) shuts it off and falls back onto his bed with a goofy smile. "Well damn. I just hadda go and find the charmer, huh..."


	2. A New Aquaintance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I hope you enjoy! I did!

(Y/n) bites his lip as he thinks about Alastor the next morning at breakfast. 'What will everyone think!? You can't just show the world your orientation like that! It's considered a sin and if you get caught you're dead!' He thinks. He holds back a groan. He didn't even get the man's telephone number or address. He had bigger fish to fry, anyway. 

He finishes his breakfast and decides to sight see. (Y/n) checks the date to see what would be open. It's a Saturday. He shrugs and checks out the park. There were several sites to see, however all of the ones listed seemed like tourist spots. He shrugs and decides to just walk around the city. 

(Y/n) passes by monuments and reads their plaques. He sees a wide array of shops from a tailor to sweets shops to book stores. He walks along with wide eyes taking in the different atmosphere. He gets to the local playground and grins. He claims a swing and idly sways his legs. 

After a couple of hours he decides to head back to town. He only knows of one other restaurant that was supposed to be good so he supposed that would do for lunch. He makes his way to a cozy little eatery and pulls out a hand rolled smoke. He pulls out his matches and lights it as he looks over the menu. 

The seat in front if him made a scratching sound as it moved and (Y/n) looked up. To his surprise he sees Alastor. Alastor grins and runs a hand through his hair as he sits down. 

"Don't mind if I join you, right?" Alastor asks. 

(Y/n) gulps and nods, "Um... No problem! Fancy the chances of meeting you here!"

Alastor shrugged, "I happened to see you in town and noticed you were headed here!" 

(Y/n) recognized that tactic, that's something his mother did."I see! Well the more the merrier!"

Alastor grins, "How bout I show you the town tonight. I'm off work on the weekends you see and I'd like to share the experience witchu." 

(Y/n) smiles to be polite as he starts to question Alastor's motives, "Sure! Is there anyway for me to contact you?" 

Alastor dramatically puts a hand on his chest, "Of course! What terrible manners! My address is 853 Musgrave lane." 

(Y/n) blinked at the openness. His thoughts doing 180's. "You know... if I didn't know any better I'd say you were asking me on a date." 

Alastor pauses for just a second and glances around the room. "Then I'm glad you know better! Nononono, this is simply business. I hope you understand."

(Y/n) glances the room to see no one was looking. "Um... quick question. Is this not a safe place for nances?"

Alastor cleared his throat, "Well... the night life is free as can be, even if in the day they're masked." 

(Y/n) relaxes, "Good! I'm from a very lively and friendly city so I had hoped Nawlins was too." 

Alastor smiles widely, "Getting used to the local terms, hot cakes?" 

(Y/n) grins back, "Indeed, I am." 

With that the two chat away. After a while Alastor checks his watch. He looks to (Y/n). 

"Well, It seems I must be going. I'll pick you up at 6 on the dot!" Alastor cheerfully says as he leaves heading south. 

(Y/n) heads back to the hotel and decides to set up and start another painting. He was alright money wise for a bit. (Y/n) waited for six to roll around as he waited for Alastor out front. Sure enough Alastor was on time. 

Alastor showed (Y/n) his favorite speakeasy and friend Mimzy. The two had stayed and listened to the swing band. Alastor wanted to show (Y/n) a very private and special spot in the bayou. He put his hands over (Y/n)'s eyes and led him to a spot way out with fireflies as the only source of light. 

(Y/n) raises an eyebrow, "Is this your method for killing?" 

Alastor stiffens. "Pardon me, but... what!?" 

(Y/n) shrugs, "This is pretty clever! No need to really be worried. I won't tell." 

Alastor backs away a step and gives (Y/n) a curious look. (Y/n) see's his expression and laughs. Alastor glares. 

"I'm sorry! It's not funny!" He can't seem to quell his laughter. 

Alastor sighs, "Now, I simply must know how you knew!" 

(Y/n) manages to stop. "It's not hard to see if you know the signs. I didn't think much of it until you said you stalked me through town! I mean... you openly admitted it! I thought you were bonkers." 

Alastor moves to pull out his knife, sick of being insulted. 

(Y/n) cocks his head to the side and crosses his arms, "Knife. Nice. You'll have to do better than that to scare me." 

Alastor stops and growls in exasperation. "Quit that! Just WHO are you?" 

(Y/n) shrugs, "No one really... and I'm afraid I don't know how else to act. You want me to act scared?" 

Alastor throws his arms up, "Yes!" 

(Y/n) frowns, "Well I'm not." 

Alastor nods, "Obviously." 

(Y/n) has a knife to his neck in seconds. "You do know what you're doing! Good! I would rather be taken down quick than die slowly. My mother had a bitch of a time trying to kill me." 

Alastor blinks, "I'm sorry, your mother!?" 

(Y/n) pushes the knife to the side, "Oh yeah. Look. Are you gonna murder me or not? Cause I kinda liked you... but now the moods ruined."

Alastor puts the knife away. "I'm too curious now." 

(Y/n) grins, "Alright! So, you want the full story this time or an abridged?" 

Alastor stares, "I'll take an abridged. I imagine this will be too long for one night." 

(Y/n) nods, "You're right. Well, let's get into it... my first memory is of my mother hitting me. My father is a pharmacist that sells coca-cola and other drugs. He got my mother, the daughter of the richest family in town, addicted to coke. Dad does what he can, but he's busy. He never could divorce my mother. My mother is an abuser and tried to poison me to death. She has repeatedly failed. She never wanted me anyway, so it's not surprising. She sabotaged my art career and used all sorts of excuses. She claims she loves me and just wants me to see the truth. She is quote unquote looking after me. Got bullied in school, fought off attack dogs, ect... I did get mixed up in a robbery once too. Not much to tell. Anyway that's the gist of it." 

Alastor stares in shock, he recovers quickly and counters, "Well. I see that this is a walk in the park, huh Darling!"

(Y/n) grins, "You're certainly the best looking killer I've ever met." 

Alastor glares, "Flattery will get you nowhere!" 

(Y/n) shakes his head, "It gets you everywhere! It got you to advertise my art!" 

Alastor stops and stumbles on his words, "I've had it with you, you little annoying person you!" 

(Y/n) laughs. "It's late. Come on, I'm tired." 

Alastor sighs, "We're too far from the hotel... you'll have to stay with me for the night. And YES! That means I'm not killing you!"

(Y/n) pumped a fist in the air, "Score!" 

Alastor sighs and sags in defeat. He leads (Y/n) to his home which is surprisingly close by. (Y/n) looks at the small cabin and see's it's in the poor side of town. 

"Huh! So this is where ya live..." (Y/n) says. 

Alastor notes the pure curiosity and lack of negativity. "You're a strange man." 

(Y/n) nods, "I know. Do I get ta meet your neighbors later?" 

Alastor turns around glaring, "No." 

(Y/n) shrugs, "Just curious!" 

Alastor opens the door and calls out, "I'm home!" 

A woman with black hair pulled into a bun and a big smile walks in, "Welcome home little buck!" 

She stops when she sees (Y/n). Alastor motions to (Y/n) and introduces him. 

"Momma, this is (Y/n). He's staying over the night since I dragged him out late." Alastor says. 

She smiles, "Of course! Welcome! I'm Amelie. Nice to meetchya!" 

(Y/n) sticks his hand out and smiles, "Nice ta meet you too!" 

The woman asks, "Can I get ya anything! Some water, supper?" 

(Y/n) shakes his head. "I'm fine, thank you." 

Alastor puts his coat on the coat rack and wakes his way to the fire. "You can stay here and warm up while I get the guest room ready." 

(Y/n) nods, "Take your time. I'm in no rush." 

The woman watches her son leave the room and sits on the couch. "So, how'd you two meet?" 

(Y/n) smiles, "I've only known Alastor for a few days. He advertised my art at the gallery." 

Amelie gasps, "You did that piece!? Oh it was lovely! I adored the brightness of the colors!" 

(Y/n) nods, "It's a fine piece. I'm very happy your son decided to help me. I have a chance to get another commission, now." 

Alastor comes back with a polite smile, "It's ready when ever ya want it." 

(Y/n) nods, "Thank you." 

Alastor watches a wave of silence fall over the room and clears his throat, "(Y/n) as the guest is there anything you'd like to do to pass the time?" 

(Y/n) waves his arms back and forth. "Don't worry about me! I'm just happy to be alive-" 

(Y/n) covers his mouth, slightly panicking. He was unsure if he should have said anything. 

Alastor watches, amused, "My mother is fully aware of my habits. No need to hold back." 

Amelie frowns, "Ya mean ya were gonna kill this nice man? I thought he was ya beaux the way you were actin!" 

Alastor flushes and widens his eyes, "Ma!" 

Amelie laughs. 

Alastor hides his face and straightens up, "I'll simply have to find dinner elsewhere... pardon me!" 

With that Alastor rushes out of the house and Amelie laughs harder. (Y/n) looks to her to explain. Amelie gives him a knowing smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Some secrets are to be kept to oneself. Like, what was discussed that night. Enjoy!


	3. Coincidence or Fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Welcome! This will be a very happy chapter!

(Y/n) had left the next morning eager to be out of the twos' hair. He was sad to leave the first welcoming home he'd ever experienced, though. (Y/n) pushed that from his mind and rushed back to the hotel where a letter was waiting for him. 

"Ah! Mr. (L/n)! I've been waitin' for ya! Letter from the gallery." The front desk worker happily calls. 

"Ah! Thank you!" (Y/n) replies and feels his heart jump. 

He takes the letter and retires to his room. He quickly looks for his letter opener and cuts the side of the envelope. He hesitates before slowly pulling out the folded paper. 

'Dear Mr. (L/n), 

I would like to inform you that the painting you submitted has had record attendance and we at the Gallery of Impressionists would like to commission a series from you. 

For more information contact us at our main building on 765 Budd Strongs ST. Thank you for your time and attention. 

Sincerely, 

Art director Bobby Singer'

(Y/n) puts a hand over his mouth and lets out a squeak. He holds in cries of joy. (Y/n) weeps. Tears fill his eyes and he smiles. He holds the letter close to his chest. (Y/n) was so relieved. He could finally feel like he was sticking it to his mother. He didn't have to go back. He was free. 

(Y/n) then started calculating how much he would have to work to make a living and groaned. At $16 a painting, if he made 2 paintings a month for six months he'd only make $200. That means in roughly fifteen years he could buy a house. He groaned and sighs. He sits down on his chair.

'No time to get emotional. If I'm to make it here I need to get started!' He thinks. 

With that (Y/n) goes out to buy the supplies to start another collection. He tries to find the one spot Alastor took him to. He freezes when he realises his thoughts. He wanted to know more, to see him again. Damn were his thoughts consumed by the killer. (Y/n) takes a deep breath and decides to look anyway. This was his chance to chase his desires. 

And..... fate just had to intervene. He was lost. He's passed by the same stream twice now. He walked along further and the sky started to grow dark. (Y/n) sat down on a more grassy area and waited. He had fallen asleep for a moment before he startled. 

"Run! Fool!" A womanly voice screeches. 

(Y/n) stands up and takes a hold of her shoulders. "What's wrong?" 

The woman was a frail thing, small with flashy decor. "He! Murderer, after... run!" 

The woman makes to dash and (Y/n) holds her in place. "Do you know a way out of this excuse of a forrest?"

Soon enough a familiar face runs up to the two. The woman screams and (Y/n) rolls his eyes before pulling out a rag and stuffing her mouth. 

Alastor catches his breath and blinks, "(Y/n)? What are you doing here?" 

(Y/n) clears his throat, "Well! I.. I was just looking for that spot you showed me... and got lost." 

Alastor laughs, "You got lost... how ironic!" 

(Y/n) keeps his hold on the woman, "Who's she?" 

(Y/n) keeps the slight wavering of his voice as untraceable as possible. Alastor replies, "Just another drop in the sea." 

(Y/n) is inwardly happy to hear this and cringes at his jealousy. "In that case, shall I let go?" 

Alastor raises an eyebrow. "If you wish. I won't chase her down. " 

(Y/n) purses his lips, "Promise to show me tomorrow, that spot..." 

Alastor grins, "It's a deal, then?" 

(Y/n) nods, "Deal!" 

With that (Y/n) hands her over and Alastor gladly rips into her. He starts slicing at her tendons and narrates. (Y/n) walks over and tisks. 

"So, she was boring after all. Quick work then." Alastor says as he plunges the knife. 

Alastor pushes the knife deep as he stabs her. He puts a hand over her mouth and keeps stabbing. The blood splatters and pools around the stilling body. Alastor smiled as he carved into the woman. The girl slowly stops and the cries once muffled are gone. (Y/n) watches in fascination. 

"I never asked... why do you kill?" He whispers. 

Alastor pulls away and looks to (Y/n). "For entertainment, of course! And in many cases, these people were morally depraved. It's only fair I get power from their sins." 

(Y/n) tilts his head, "oh and I suppose this means you'll be a welcoming face in hell along with my mother?" 

Alastor glares, "I'd like to think I would be a welcome face. However, given what you've told me your dear old mumzie will be long gone if I get the chance to meet her." 

(Y/n) smiles widely, "Wonderful." 

Alastor huffs, "I don't get ya, hot cakes." 

(Y/n) laughs, "Good! I'd hate to be predictable..." 

Alastor looks to the body and then back to (Y/n). (Y/n) grins. 

"Want tips?" (Y/n) asks. "With hiding the body, I mean."

Alastor scoffs, "I think I'm perfectly capable of handling my own affairs." 

(Y/n) puts his arms up in surrender. "I know that! I'm not implying you aren't. I merely thought I'd offer my knowledge." 

Alastor raises an eyebrow, "What do you know of hiding bodies?" 

(Y/n) grins, "Cut up the body into sixteenths and dispose of the parts into trashcans around the city. Maybe a few into the gators bellies. As long as you cover up the parts in bags no one will question it and the body degrades in a landfill before anyone questions her disappearance." 

Alastor blinks, "Alright. So, you do know what you're doing." 

(Y/n) chuckles and says, "Now help me out of this place... it's getting cold." 

Alastor rolls his eyes and hands his coat to (Y/n). He then drags the body away and (Y/n) follows. Alastor throws the body into a sitting body of water and starts walking back. (Y/n) walks circles around him. 

"So what did this one do?" (Y/n) asks. 

Alastor sighs, "You're gon' be the death of me..." 

(Y/n) pouts. "I surely hope not!" 

Alastor huffs and shakes his head, still smiling. 

(Y/n) grins, "All alone... in a dark place... with just the two of us~" 

Alastor rolls his eyes, "I see what you're doing and no. It ain't gon work." 

(Y/n) furrows his eyebrows, "Why not? Is it me?" 

Alastor looks to him, "No... s'not you." 

(Y/n) hums and leaves it be to think. Alastor keeps walking and soon enough the two make it out and are back in the streets. 

"Go home..." Alastor demands. 

(Y/n) is brought out of his thoughts and says, "This will be my home. Nawlins, I mean..." 

He walks off down the street. Alastor watches him leave until he couldn't see (y/n) anymore. When Alastor was done he goes back to his house and his mother. 

"I'm home..." he calls. 

Amelie smiles to her son and sees his ever remaining smile gone. His mother frowns. 

"What do ya call it when ya heart jumps and your curiosity peaks? When ya catch yourself making exceptions?" Alastor asks with his head down. 

Amelie crosses the room and grips his shoulders. "Buck... that feeling is the start of love... it's how I first felt bout ya daddy..." 

Alastor bites his lip. "What do ya do bout it?"

Amelie sighs, "Who is the lovely girl?" 

Alastor shakes his head, "Ain't a lady." 

Amelie nods, "That won't change nothing. Now... who is it?" 

Alastor shakes his head and gives his mother a smile before walking off. Amelie huffs. 

"If it's that (l/n) boy, I claim told ya so rights!" She calls. 

Alastor laid awake that night. His thoughts consumed by these new feelings. He didn't feel any lust... but there was an attraction to him. This was the first time in his life that Alastor could remember feeling such a strong fascination. In a few short days he had met a person who rivaled his intelligence, shared his views and had even kept his dark secret. It was a punch to the gut that he never expected. He supposed he would have to look further into his feelings. And not tell his mother to avoid the I-told-you-so's.


	4. A Generous Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: A new chapter and more important questions. Holy SHIT! Companies can no longer fire or adversely impact employment based on Sexuality and gender!!!!!!!! Trans and gay rights!!!

It has been a straight week and Alastor hadn't seen (Y/n) at all. Alastor suspected the man changed his mind about seeing the spot, however he knew something had to be wrong given he hasn't been seen in town. Alastor decided. He walked to the hotel and asks for the room number. 

Alastor finds the door and knocks. "Mr. (L/n)? It's Mr. Boudreaux..." 

Silence greets him. Alastor knocks again and waits a few more moments before checking the door. It was unlocked. Alastor walks in and finds (Y/n) painting. There were easily six completed paintings strewn about, some were blotted out and a few canvases were broken. 

"Hot cakes..." Alastor starts hoping the nickname will spark some response. 

(Y/n) tears himself away from his work and looks to Alastor. He then looks around the room and the state it's in. The curtains were closed, the bed awry, paint everywhere there was covers, and (Y/n) in the middle of it. He jumps up and puts on a smile. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't hear you come in! Let me just clean up!" He stands on wobbly legs and starts to bend down to pick up some sheets. 

Alastor catches his wrist and (Y/n) stills. "Stop... it's alright." 

(Y/n) sighs and looks away. "What do you want? Cause I can't just stop." 

Alastor watches (Y/n) sit down on the bed and throws his arms out, "What's this?" 

(Y/n) opens his mouth once and closes it before replying, "If I make more I'll get paid more... I can't just live at the hotel. The money will run dry, but I can't afford to buy a house nor do I know how to make one...." 

He rambles on until Alastor puts a hand over his mouth. "That's all fine and dandy, but withering away painting sounds like it's doing more harm than good!" 

(Y/n) sighs, "So what do you suggest?" 

Alastor puts on a smile, "You'll last longer with a stable home. Why not find a friend here and ask to stay?" 

(Y/n) shakes his head, "I refuse to be a burden to anyone here and besides I don't have any connections." 

Alastor simply puts a hand out, "This won't do! You'll just have to stay with me. It won't be without cost." 

(Y/n) eyes him, "Nonono... what do you want from me? My body? Money?..." 

Alastor turns his smile into a more malicious grin, "An accomplice." 

(Y/n) puts a hand to his chest, "Oh sweet relief! If that's all!" 

(Y/n) puts a hand to his head and sways. Alastor notices and gently guides (Y/n) to lay down. 

"Are you alright? Have you eaten? Slept?" Alastor asks. 

(Y/n) hums, "What day is it?"

Alastor replies indignantly, "It's been a week!" 

(Y/n) blinks. "Then I slept slept that night... I do believe I've had food... or I dreamt it... and now that you mention it, I do feel off."

Alastor shakes his head, "Take a moment, then pack up! I'll see you downstairs in five minutes." 

(Y/n) sits up and gets a glass of water. He then grabs a mint and starts packing. He manages to clean everything up and get it packed into his bags. The paintings barely fit in his portfolio. He makes his way to Alastor and messes with his hair. 

"So... I apologise that you had to see me in that state. However, I'm well enough that we should discuss our... business." (Y/n) replies. 

Alastor raises an eyebrow and nods, "Of course!" 

(Y/n) glances to him. "So... I get to move in if I help. How often will I be required?" 

Alastor and (Y/n) get on the trolly car and take their seats in the back. "Why, I'd say anywhere from twice a week or more." 

(Y/n) hums, "And I'm assuming the clientele thus far has been the new people in town and or homeless." 

Alastor shakes his head, "More along the lines sinners in need of help. If they aren't missed, I can't help that." 

(Y/n) notices the drop in volume and matches. "In that case, more subtle methods will be needed." 

Alastor glares, "Just because I'm taking you on doesn't mean I'm asking your opinion. Do as you're told." 

(Y/n) glowers. "Great. Another manipulative person trying to benefit themselves. " 

Alastor gets offended, "I'm not manipulating you. You agreed before you knew the terms and conditions. Sides, some are ritual sacrifices and I doubt you know a lick a voodoo." 

(Y/n) closes his eyes, "You are correct. Anything else I need to know, Your highness?" 

Alastor keeps his temper so as not to make a scene. "You'll have to help mother with the chores seeing as you have no real job." 

(Y/n) looks away, "Do you mind if I smoke around the house?" 

Alastor eyes him, "Why would I mind if you're- no." 

(Y/n) sighs. Alastor continues and points a finger at him. "I don't know what substances you were privy to before hand, but I will not tolerate that in front of Mama." 

(Y/n) nods, "Why I asked. Damn." 

Alastor stands up as the bus makes its stop and (Y/n) follows. They wind up in front of Alastor's door silently. (Y/n) strikes up conversation before Alastor opens the door. 

"I will need to go back to 'Lanta once more before I can stay here for a long term..." (Y/n) says. 

Alastor nods, "Of course. We'll discuss it later." 

Alastor opens the door, keys jangling. He holds the door open for (Y/n) and once both were inside, he closes the door.

Mama Amelie greets them, "Well now! Welcome home, buck! Welcome back, (Y/n)!" 

Alastor shuts the door and (Y/n) waves awkwardly. 

"Alastor has invited me to stay here while I get back on my feet." (Y/n) says. 

Amelie grins and gives Alastor a knowing look. Alastor widens his eyes and hides his face. He goes into the kitchen. Amelie smiles and takes (Y/n)'s hands in her own. 

"You're a welcome addition!" She says. 

(Y/n) nervously glances to the kitchen, "I'm not staying free either. I'll help you with chores and maintaining the house." 

Amelie lets go of his hands and nods, "I would think so! Now, whatcha know how to do?" 

(Y/n) tries to be polite, "I can make a bed, I've done dishes, I can mop and I can sweep. Not much experience with anything else, ma'am." 

Amelie huffs, "Honey, You don't gotta call me ma'am. Just Amelie! I thought I told ya already."

(Y/n) nods, "Of course, Mrs. Amelie..." 

Amelie remembers his bags. "Oh, go put ya stuff away and we can continue to talk!" 

(Y/n) takes his stuff and puts it in the room. He sits on the bed and takes a minute to himself. 

'I didn't think this through. Now, I'm an accessory to murder by choice. I'm staying with a known serial killer. I have some crazy crush on said man. I mentioned man, right? I'm hardly making any money at all. I still have to inform my mother, oh shit! My mother is gonna try to kill me again! How will dad respond!' He thinks with a groan. 

Alastor comes out of the kitchen and sits down next to his mother. Amelie turns to him. 

"Buck... Are you sure about how you feel?" She asks. 

Alastor takes a second to respond, "I'm curious. I've nevah desired nother person's company before. Not like this no how." 

Amelie nods, "Take ya time. You'll know. So how long is he gonna stay?" 

Alastor shrugs, "Don't know. Probably till he can afford his own home." 

Amelie smiles, "That sounds a long way off. Plenty of time to think bout it." 

Alastor agrees, "Have ya heard from Husker?" 

Amelie's eyes light up, "He said he'd be coming ta visit soon!" 

Alastor grins, "Good!" 

Amelie nods, "He said he gon' have to make a stop at Atlanta in about a week, but then it's straight here." 

Alastor raises an eyebrow, "Really?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Wow! Well, everything is going rather well. I'm pleased with how this story is going so far.


	5. Off to See the Evil Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Welcome back! I would like some feedback if you darlings can! Thank you so much for all of the support!

Alastor insisted on coming with (Y/n) to his home city. Not only would it be good to meet up with Husker early, but it also sounded wise given what Alastor knew of the other's family. (Y/n) welcomed the company.

(Y/n) and Alastor arrive safely at (Y/n)'s home in the Atlanta suburbs. The home was quite a bit larger than Alastor's. It was a light grey two story house with a rather small plot of land. Alastor eyes the house and then (Y/n). (Y/n) simply smiles and leads Alastor to the door. He knocks. A woman, about 5'4 with dark hair, and pristine clothing opens the door. 

She scowls, until she sees Alastor and puts on her best smile. "Welcome! My baby, so good to see you!" 

She hugs (Y/n), who tenses. "Yeah... good to see you too, mom." 

She lets go and (Y/n) holds in a sigh of relief. "This is my mother, Sheryll. Mom, this is Alastor. Why don't you show my friend the antiques?" 

She agrees, "Yah. Why don't you come see the antiques? We have a beautiful marble table from the-" 

Alastor glares at (Y/n) for being left alone with the woman. (Y/n) takes the chance to pack up. He runs to his room upstairs and packs up all of his clothes. He then grabs a few essentials and sneaks in his mother's most valuable necklace. 

"Payback, mom." He whispers. 

He then hides the clothing in the closet closest to the door. He makes his way to Alastor and his mother only to find his mother charming Alastor with some Swedish meatballs. Alastor watches with a smile and talking about cooking. 

(Y/n) clears his throat. "How wonderful to see you sharing such a precious recipe, mom." 

She grins, "He's a charming, lad. Not at all who I would expect to be around you, boo bear." 

Alastor watches carefully, "Indeed. She's been charming as ever." 

(Y/n) nods, "Of course. I take it we've been invited to lunch?" 

She nods, "Yes, yes!" 

(Y/n) looks around the room a bit and listens for any signs of his father. "Mom, Where's father?" 

The woman turns to her son, "He's working at his pharmacy. Says he'll be home late so I assume he's a bit busy." 

(Y/n) knew what that meant, "Alright. I'm going to show Alastor around all of the house." 

She grits her teeth, but chirps in her sweetest voice, "Come back hungry." 

(Y/n) doesn't give Alastor a chance to speak before he takes the man's hand and leads him up the stairs to a secure room. 

Alastor waits until the door closes to speak, "I thought you said your mother was a vile woman? She hardly seems like it, so far." 

(Y/n) knows he can't just react in frustration and takes a deep breath. "I tried to warn you she would do this... it's just an act..." 

Alastor raises an eyebrow. (Y/n) notices and motions for Alastor to take a seat in the chair in front of the desk. The desk was a solid cherry piece with papers all over. 

"You have doubts. I know. She's deceptive like that. Just... Take what she says with a grain of salt." He sighs and gets up. 

"My stuff is packed so we can leave this place when ever. I booked us a hotel for a few nights." (Y/n) explains as he leaves. 

Alastor sits there in silence, taking in everything. He in turn looks over the desk in thought. A leather bound notebook catches his eye. He opens it. Inside is sloppy handwritten entries signed by (Y/n)'s father. 

Meanwhile, (Y/n) comes down the stairs where he's cut off by his mother. She glares at the male. He glares back. 

"You're trying to make me look bad in front of your friend! You always do this! What have I ever done to you?!" She wails. 

(Y/n) sneers, "You tried to kill me, you've threatened to kill me, you've talk down to me all my life, you've cheated on father which has ruined our reputation, you ruined my career here, need I go on?" 

She gasps in disbelief, "You leave your pops out of this! You think you know best, but I've tried to show you again and again that you're going nowhere!" 

(Y/n) nods, "Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Only as soon as I look like I'm about to succeed... you went and broke up the marriage of the art director with an affair!" 

(Y/n)'s mother glares and says, "If you leave, I'll give myself a black eye and say you hit me. That friend will believe it too!" 

(Y/n) droops his shoulders and just shrugs, "Get it over with."

(Y/n)'s mother cries crocodile tears, "I'm gonna tell ya father! Expect a switching if you come back!"

He walks past her and storms out of the house. He kicks a rock on the pavement and growls. 

Alastor emerges a few minutes later when he hears shouting. He walks in the room just in time to see (Y/n) storm out of the door. Alastor looks to (Y/m), seeing her go from smiling to crying and then heads out to follow (Y/n). 

"Look, just leave me alone!" (Y/n) shouts as he turns. He sees Alastor and deflates, "Sorry..."

Alastor observes (Y/n). The guy was clearly upset and the pleasant smile gone from his face. Alastor felt a pang in his heart at the sight and absently wondered why he was feeling this way. He must be feeling sympathy for (Y/n), but Alastor had never felt that way for anyone. Alastor shakes his head to clear these thoughts.

"I take it she said something to provoke you?" Alastor asks. 

(Y/n) nods, "She gaslighted me..." 

Alastor puts a hand on (Y/n)'s shoulder, "What did she say?" 

"She asked if I was talking bad about her behind her back and that she hasn't ever done anything wrong to me. She cares for me so she has the right to tell me I'm wrong. Which is bullshit! You don't try to murder your child, threaten to hurt or kill them, cheat on their father, nor ruin their career! I'm right to feel what I feel!" (Y/n) explains and puts his hand over Alastor's. 

(Y/n) realizes their in public and sighs. He takes Alastor's hand off and smiles to him, "Don't worry about it. I'll be at the hotel. You stay here for lunch."

Alastor shakes his head, "That woman was so smug about it, she had this smile on her face... I believe you. Had the gall to start crying, just barely saw the transition. Not too different from any other people I've dealt with." 

(Y/n) nods, "I know a pretty good pub up the road. You interested?" 

Alastor grins, "I see the deflection. We'll talk about it later. For now! If this place has your recommendation, I shall try it. After all, this is ya hometown." 

(Y/n) nods, "Thank you..." 

Alastor shrugged, not responding. (Y/n) looked at Alastor to see him without a smile, serious. 

(Y/n) put on his best smile, "What's that song you always sing? You're never fully dressed without a smile~"

Alastor looks to him and smiles back, "That's the one!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Ya'll had no idea what was coming! Also, did you think I'd give you fluff? Not at all! Also, let me know what you guys think! The more the merrier!


	6. Meeting Husk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So, I'm pretty sure ya'll wondered for a long while about Husk. Yes. He's actually an important part of the story just like Nifty will be. Here's a taste of what will happen with him.

Alastor and (Y/n) were at the train station the next day. They were waiting for Husk to arrive. The eight o' clock train had just arrived and started letting off passengers. Alastor patiently waited at the terminal till he say a tall man with black hair and a bit of scruff. Alastor walked over, (Y/n) following along. Alastor stops in front of the man and grins. 

"Good to see you, Husker! How was the trip?" Alastor asks in a boisterous tone.

Husk groans, "Shit like always." 

(Y/n) smiles and offers a hand, "I've heard a buncha 'bout ya! My name's (Y/n); pleasure to be meetin' you!" 

Husk raised an eyebrow and looked between the two. "Yeah... Yeah. Nice to meet you or what ever..." 

They two shake hands. "So, you're Alastor's cousin? Or is it brother?" 

"We're cousins, but we're practically brothers." Husk says. 

(Y/n) nods, "I see. Good to know Mr. Smiley face has more people he's close to!" 

Husk barks out a laugh, "What kinda shitty nickname is that!?" 

Alastor clears his throat a bit annoyed, "(Y/n), you'll do well to remember to not use slanderous nicknames in front of others."

(Y/n) rolls his eyes and looks away, "Of course. My mistake, Mr. Boudreaux." 

Husk asks, "How did you even meet, Alastor?" 

(Y/n) grins, "We had a little deal. I came to get an advertisement done on the radio and he agreed to do it in exchange for my life story." 

Alastor adds, "I hoped to have my preferred evening activity come to pass and instead of becoming frightened he tried to give me tips." 

Husk widens his eyes and gives (Y/n) an incredulous look. "Huh. The more you know, as they say."

Husk then turns to Alastor and asks quietly, "What's the kid for?"

Alastor replies, "I'll inform you later."

Alastor then leads the group to the inn so Husk can put away his things. The three spent a good bit of time talking and getting to know each other on the way.husk being grumpy as ever, while the two younger males chittered on. It was decided that Husk would get his task over with so they could leave on the fastest train in the morning. Husk went off to the military base's head to cover his lesson tour. 

Alastor and (Y/n) decide to head to the pharmacy where (Y/n)'s father works. Alastor opens the door for (Y/n) who grins and walks in. Alastor approaches the counter and gives it a knock. 

"Hello! Mr. (L/n) I presume?" Alastor 

A short, muscular man turns around to face the two young adults, "Yes, this is he." 

(Y/n) waves, "Hello pops!" 

The man smiles, "(Y/n)! What can I do for you two?" 

"Pops, you got any weed? Or as the cool cats are calling it: wingding?" (Y/n) asks. 

The man nods, "Always for my boy! Still got that mild pain?" 

(Y/n) nods, "Yeah. It's mild, though." 

The man pulls out a sandwich baggie and smiles, "Here ya go. Can I interest you in any coka kola?" 

(Y/n) shakes his head, "Not today... don't have the time for that right now. You alright? I know the squeeze has been giving ya hell." 

Dr. (L/n) sighs and leans against his counter. "She's sunglasses. Damn hussy keeps trying to get me to take some heat."

Alastor listens silently, taking notes. (Y/n) winces. "After you renewed ya vows? Shit." 

(Y/n)'s father nods. "I need out. Her family won't allow it, though. Too influential. My attorney says it's a lost cause." 

Alastor takes note of phrasing in particular. He then listens to (Y/n)'s reply. 

"Just wait till she gets what's coming to her. Someone'll be pissed off one day and she won't bother you anymore." (Y/n) declares. 

The older man nods, "Don't I know it! Now, onto something more interesting. How's the art job working out?" 

The discussion continued and Alastor was able to get to know the man. Alastor could sympathize to a degree, however he considered (Y/n)'s father weak for not doing something about the situation. Alastor supposed it wasn't his business. He did plot the best way to murder (Y/n)'s mother, but knew he couldn't reasonably put his plan into motion without getting caught. 

(Y/n) and Alastor left after a while and stayed out till it got dark. (Y/n) wanted to show Alastor one last thing before they left. He pulled Alastor all the way out of the city limits and into the dense forrest. He came into a clearing and smiled. 

"There now! Open ya eyes!" (Y/n) says. 

Alastor opens them and looks around. The small encove was light up by fireflies, creating a yellow ambiance. The cicadas chirped in thunderous long notes. The sky was barely visible in the sea of tree tops. What could be seen was clear constellations and a waning crescent moon. Alastor took in the place and then looked to (Y/n). (Y/n) waited anxiously for any response, nervously shifting foot to foot. Alastor let a genuine smile form and looked around once more. 

"It's no bayou, but it's nice enough. Familiar, even." Alastor says. 

(Y/n)'s eyes light up and he gives a wide smile. "Good!"

Alastor looks to the male, "Why do you keep insisting on getting close to me?"

(Y/n) raises an eyebrow with a knowing look, "You got close first, mind you! To answer your question, though: I find you to be charming and a decent person." 

Alastor laughs, "A serial killer a good person! How amusing!" 

(Y/n) nods, "Yes! Is that really so odd? You have more morals than some of the supposed moral purists who think they're clean as a whistle." 

Alastor glances to (Y/n), "I will never understand what goes on in that head of yours." 

(Y/n) smiles and looks at the stars, "That's fine. Just gotta respect it.... Anyway, what are you hoping to get out of this alliance?" 

Alastor turns to look at the stars as well, "I don't hope anything. Either you are capable as an accomplice or you aren't." 

(Y/n) widens his eyes only to turn cold with realization. 'Oh yeah. It's all pretend. These feelings are one sided... aren't they?' He thinks. 

Alastor turns to look at (Y/n) and sees the damage is done. (Y/n) is despondent, refusing to look at Alastor. (Y/n)'s face is blank of emotion leaving an awkward and empty coldness in place of his usual playful smile. 

Alastor quickly adds, "That doesn't mean you aren't going to be appreciated, though you may fail. Mother adores you." 

(Y/n) hears this and his face scrunches before he quickly plasters on a smile, "Of course! She'll appreciate any help with the housework, it's a tough job to maintain a home." 

Alastor notices the second of mixed emotions and can't help feeling as if he somehow made things worse. 'Why do I even care!? Just because you have a soft spot for a person doesn't mean you worry about hurting their feelings. I shouldn't care."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey! Hope you enjoyed! There is a small easter egg! If you find it, comment down below. Either way, this chapter is late. I'm sorry. Depression hit hard.


	7. Whole New Ball Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Much quicker! Enjoy, please!

The trio has been back in Nawlins for a while and things have settled down quite nicely. Tonight, however, was going to be (Y/n)'s first time killing with Alastor. He was anxious. He was worried and yet he was almost happy. A part of him truly felt giddy. He hated himself for that feeling. He supposed it couldn't be helped to feel what he does. It keeps (Y/n) awake all night as he wonders about what will happen.

(Y/n) gets out of bed early and decides to go ahead and start some coffee. Alastor wouldn't be awake quite yet, so he a few moments to himself. He had the coffee prepared and drank his cup. He felt more awake, though it fried his nerves. 

Alastor walks in and blinks a few times to confirm what he say, "Whatcha doin' up at dis hour?" 

(Y/n) smiled, "Made coffee. Here." 

(Y/n) held out a mug and Alastor took it. "Thank you." 

(Y/n) nods, "Think nothing of it. I'll see ya after yur work." 

With that (Y/n) let's Alastor take his time to wake up and starts to get out his sketchbook. He sketched around some random pieces, many depicting a dancing form in the night.

As (Y/n) whittled away the hours, sketching, cleaning, talking, Alastor was doing his standard radio broadcasts. Amelie turned the radio on and it played all day. She never failed to listen to Alastor's voice when ever he spoke. She dragged (Y/n) into the living room with the radio. She pointed at it. 

"Listen, Listen! My boy..." She says excitedly. 

"... Talk about a fantastic story! I've never heard of a doll moving without being touched! Do you have any evidence?..." Alastor's voice rambled over the radio. 

The story goes on until it switches over to music. Amelie goes back to her pot on the stove. (Y/n) listened to her gush about Alastor. He smiled as he sketched. 

'This is gonna be great!' He thinks. 

Later that night Alastor comes back to his home. He sets his coat on the rack and gives a small stretch. Mama Amelie walks out with a huge smile. 

"Dat you, baby?" She asks. 

"It's me! Where ya at?" He replies. 

Mama Amelie gives him a hug and says, "I'm just the bees knees right now. Ya did good at work!" 

(Y/n) hums to himself as he stirs the pot like Amelie taught him. Alastor and Amelie walk into the kitchen. (Y/n) turns to greet them. 

"Welcome home!" He says.

Alastor raises an eyebrow, "What's for dinner?"

(Y/n) grins, "Shrimp and grits with deviled eggs." 

Alastor hums, "What's the occasion?" 

(Y/n) shrugs, "Easy food that tastes good!" 

Alastor raises an eyebrow, "Are you sure it's not because we're going out tonight?"

(Y/n) looks away, "Maybe some of that too!" 

Mama Amelie looks to Alastor, "You're going out? Usual I presume?" 

Alastor nods, "Of course!" 

Mama Amelie puts her hands on her hips, "Extra helpings for the both of ya then." 

When dinner was finished Alastor and (Y/n) got dressed in more appropriate clothes. (Y/n) and Alastor headed out to the richer parts of the city where the people were gathered. Alastor led (Y/n) to the alley beside a speakeasy. Alastor and (Y/n) waited. There were people stumbling out one man in particular had a little too much. He pulled his date closer. The redheaded man kissed her cheek and she playfully pushed away giggling a stop. His advances continued and the girl quickly started to actually grow more forceful in her rejections. 

Alastor motioned for (Y/n) to stay, then stepped into the street. "Sir, I think you should leave your date be. Don't you?" 

The red head glared, "Don't tell me how to treat my woman!" 

Alastor grins, "I can tell you she isn't yours!" 

The man lets the girl go and stomps forward, getting into Alastor's face. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson pretty boy!" 

Alastor leans past the man and says to the girl, "You should leave." 

With that the red head lunges and Alastor dodges the punch with ease. Alastor backs into the alley. (Y/n) pulls the mans arms behind him, keeping him from moving around much. The man thrashes. Alastor tisks and puts a cloth gag in the mans mouth. 

"Ah! Much better. No more rude remarks. What a terrible person you are!" Alastor grins wider, glaring. 

The man throws muffled curses at the two. Alastor kicks down on the man's kneecap shattering it. The gag keeps the scream of pain down to only a speaking level. The man falls to the ground, (Y/n) no longer restraining him, but boxing him to the wall. 

Alastor looks to (Y/n), "Alright! Since this is the first go, I decided this would be a good test. Kill him." 

(Y/n) takes in a deep breath. "You care how?" 

Alastor shrugs, "Make it entertaining." 

(Y/n) pulls out a few daggers. He stabs at the mans hand, thrusting the metal all the way through. He hesitates before he stabs the mans shoulder. The man gripped at the injuries, tears flowing down his face. (Y/n) gave the man a dead stare as he remembered what the red head planned. He then sliced through the mans neck cutting to the bone. The slice in the neck bleeds profusely, making the sound of the red head's voice gurgle. 

"Goodbye." (Y/n) then pulls out the other two daggers. 

Alastor absorbed the show, noting the hesitation, but still enjoying the final results. Alastor laughs and throws his arms out! 

"Wonderful job! Keep this up and I might just have to find a new hobby!" He proclaims. 

(Y/n) turns to Alastor, "We should get rid of the body." 

Alastor nods, "Quite right. Your plan?" 

(Y/n) raises an eyebrow, "How far is the river?" 

Alastor grins, "Bout a five minute walk."

(Y/n) nods, "We take the back alleys to the river, then weight the body down. Let it sink. If you're more worried about being caught we can always put the body in a boat with a whole." 

Alastor shakes his head, "I doubt we need to be that clever. Let's go." 

With that the two enact said plan and on the way home, Alastor commends (Y/n)'s work. (Y/n) stays silent. Alastor eventually stops talking. He gives a quizzical look to (Y/n). He stops walking. 

"How are you?" He simply asks. 

"Fine. Why?" (Y/n) returns a question. 

"You're quiet. Do you still wish to proceed?" Alastor watches the other closely.

"I'm quiet because there is nothing to say. I'm fine, therefore everything is fine. And yes, I want to stay!" He announces. 

Alastor takes in the cold words not used to this shift in attitude. "I see." 

(Y/n) nods, "Yes. Let's go home."

The walk back was silent between the two. (Y/n) didn't even look at Alastor. He kept his thoughts to himself. Alastor watched, catching himself feeling worried about the other. Alastor dismisses the emotions. 

Both wondered, 'Just what future awaits?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm sorry this took so long! I wanted to get ahead! I have! Tell me what you think.


	8. Study and Questioning Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Welcome back! I heard the news about Hazbin! I'm so pleased! My mental health has taken a dive and I deeply want to have relief. I hope this chapter brings it to me. 
> 
> Trigger warning!! panic, fight flight or freeze, and feeling cornered.

Since that night, (Y/n) has refused to speak about what happened. He has, however, engaged in the plotting of the next target. Alastor doesn't understand. He gets a sense of this being normal occurrence given the situation at hand. So, naturally, Alastor pushes the boundaries. 

Alastor knocks on the door to (Y/n)'s room. A small shuffling is heard as (Y/n) gets up to open said door. 

"Yes?" (Y/n) asks. 

Alastor smiles, "May I come in?" 

(Y/n) nods, "Yes, um... sure." 

Alastor notices the floor has dried paint everywhere. There are papers in a pile on the night stand. The bed is made and sketchbooks neatly placed on the vanity. (Y/n) goes back to his seat where he's working on a painting. 

Alastor takes a seat on the edge of the bed, "I'd like to talk with you about something?" 

That grabs (Y/n)'s attention, "Is it bad?" 

Alastor shrugs, "No, at least I don't think so."

(Y/n) tilts his head, "Well, what is it? I'm curious now." 

Alastor puts a hand up and gives it a twirl, "It's about the murders." 

(Y/n) tenses up, "What? Was I not doing it right? Too dull?" 

Alastor raises an eyebrow, "You don't speak of it."

(Y/n) nods, "Rightly so. It's not a topic of conversation suitable at dinner. Nor do I wish to." 

Alastor watches, "Does it bother you?" 

(Y/n) shakes his head. "No... it doesn't. I think that's what worries me the most. It should and I hate that it doesn't." 

Alastor listens. 

(Y/n) shakes his head in an attempt to clear his mind, "It's nothing. I'm capable and am willing. Nothing to discuss." 

Alastor stands up and decides to look at the painting. It's deep red sunset with pink clouds. Alastor doesn't understand the meaning or the feelings that it invokes. That's fine; he doesn't comment. 

(Y/n) sets his things aside and looks to Alastor, "Is that all?" 

Alastor nods, "Yes, but-" 

(Y/n) cuts him off, "Wonderful! I'll help Mrs. Amelie when she starts cooking! Until then I'd like to be alone! Thank you!" 

(Y/n) pushes Alastor out of the room. Alastor let it happen. He'd just force him to talk tonight. 

It's silly. Alastor was fascinated by the one person he didn't understand. He spent his days wondering just who (Y/n) was. He had a basic idea, but he knew that wasn't everything. (Y/n) was a social creature. He spent hours managing a room of people conversing, only to be tuckered out. Then the man spent two fold those hours by himself. Like clockwork (Y/n) did the chores, ate, and went to sleep at the same time everyday. A slight deviation set the whole pattern askew for the man. Alastor loved the routine because it made things simple for Alastor. Alastor concluded that (Y/n) did this to have some form of control in his life. Likely a need caused by childhood trauma. 

(Y/n) had studied Alastor's mannerisms. He knew when Alastor was happy by the way his lips softened the smile he wore. Alastor only ever stopped smiling when he thought it was inappropriate to do so. (Y/n) noticed how Alastor straightened his posture when he saw (Y/n). He liked when Alastor was calm because Alastor was still for a change. Alastor was irritated when he messed with his fingers. When Alastor was truly angry he glared and his cheeks turned a shade of red. If Alastor was ever surprised his eyes would go huge and he took a tiny step back. It was rare to see that last one. (Y/n) knew he hadn't seen everything. So, he watched. (Y/n) had concluded that Alastor wasn't as guarded as he liked to believe. So, it only made sense as his partner in crime to cover those weaknesses. He would have to be careful about it. 

That night Alastor had summoned (Y/n) down to the basement. He had his essentials set up and his talking points primed. (Y/n) arrives like asked. (Y/n) sees the small alter with a cup of what looked to be muddy rum and some kind of horns, maybe antlers.

"What's this?" (Y/n) asks pointing to the obvious voodoo materials. 

Alastor grins, "Take a seat." 

Indeed in the dimly lit room there sat two chairs. (Y/n) sat down and crossed his arms. Alastor followed suit. 

"I have questions. I'm prepared to teach you, in exchange for answers." Alastor starts. 

(Y/n) raises an eyebrow, "I thought you said I wasn't gonna participate in this part?" 

Alastor replies, "You don't have to. You should know it however so you don't end up on the wrong side of a bokor." 

(Y/n) nods, "Okay. Then teach me." 

Alastor nods, "There's something else as well." 

(Y/n) tilts his head, "What is it?" 

Alastor pauses before he speaks, "When I teach you, I'm going to ask you about yourself. So, be truthful." 

(Y/n) shrugs, "I make no promises." 

Alastor sighs. He then walks up to the alter and picks up the cup. He holds it out to (Y/n). 

"Smell. It's gun powder and rum. This one gets used for drawing out certain loa. Loa are like... powerful spirits. The rum and powder there are Kalfu's signature. Don't mess with him." Alastor says. 

(Y/n) smells it and nods, "Does the ratio matter?" 

Alastor shrugs, "I found a one third powder two third rum ratio works." 

(Y/n) hands the cup back to Alastor. Alastor carefully places the cup back into its appropriate spot.

Alastor asks, "What kind of music do you like?" 

(Y/n) thinks on it and then replies, "I like musicals, I like the popular songs on the radio, mostly I like swing." 

Alastor tilts his head, "Not big on jazz? I'll have to fix that." 

Alastor held up a voodoo doll. It's in the shape of a woman he didn't recognize. It wasn't perfect. It had curly red hair that was real. The clothing was minimal. 

(Y/n) shakes his head, "It's alright. Ain't gonna turn my nose up to it, but it ain't my first pick." 

Alastor didn't reply to that and instead says, "Voodoo doll. It's pretty easy to make, specially since everyone in the south can sow. It doesn't need to look like a replica. Intentions are the key to voodoo. It does however need something organic from the individual. Can be either for good or bad toward the person."

(Y/n) nods, "Makes sense."

Alastor asks, "Do you get along with my mother?"

(Y/n) nods, "She's sweet. An absolute peach bout my mannerisms, and very friendly. I like her." 

He holds up a small bag on a rope, "This is a gris-gris. It's for bringing some kinda harm ta folks. This one was designed to cause bad luck. It can be many things from amulets worn by the person ya wanna hurt to a written curse to wooden carvings. Important to use anything that you believe brings misfortune."

(Y/n) asks, "So, I could even use a squirrels tail if I thought it was evil?" 

Alastor nods, "Yeh. Though, I doubt ya got much of a hatred toward the small critters."

(Y/n) nods, "Why is it, everything seems to be dark or evil?"

Alastor looks up from the bag and says, "Most of the voodoo here was practiced by slaves. It's what they could do against their captors. So, most of the parts that were kept from the original uses, as I understand them, were the parts to harm folks." 

(Y/n) replies, "It must be a very personal practice for you then."

Alastor nods, "Been a family practice longer than can be accounted for. Been doing it all my life. Mama is a real voodoo queen, taught me everything I know."

(Y/n) grins, "That's amazing!"

Alastor grins and nods. He then gets a bit closer to what he really wants to know, "What did you think of the day I picked for the kill? I will be changing it to be one a week." 

(Y/n) shrugs, "My schedule is free. No problems." 

Alastor notices that he didn't directly answer the question, "Ah well, good. How'd you feel during the kill?" 

(Y/n) shrugged, "It's not like it really matters. To answer the question, I didn't think it was bad." 

Alastor hums, "Right. Well, how do you feel about it now?" 

(Y/n) looks away, "I feel what I feel. Still don't matter."

Alastor stops what he's doing and sits down, "Come now! Be honest! I want to know if this will truly work well."

(Y/n) panics and answers what Alastor wants to hear, or at least what he thinks Alastor wants to hear, "It was exhilarating, I felt good for offing a bad person. Had so much fun; it's worth it."

Alastor doesn't know what to think of the reply. He listened closely and tried fo judge if (Y/n) meant it. It seemed suspicious to Alastor, though he couldn't say why. 

"Then we should talk about it more in private!" Alastor says, chuckling.

(Y/n) tenses, "If you wish." 

Alastor could then tell and the smile lessons, "You're lying. Come on, just say the truth. I won't mind." 

"I'm not lying... I... Uh... I'm going to go. Thank you for teaching me a bit today." (Y/n) scrambles and tries to leave. 

Alastor simply walks in front of the exit, blocking his path. "No, now... Sit." 

(Y/n) then truly felt cornered. He was panicking and the adrenaline rush made him slightly dizzy. He didn't look directly at Alastor in case he considered it staring. He fumbles over his thoughts.

(Y/n) knew he couldn't not answer so he says, "Surely you won't keep me much longer. You have to be up early tomorrow! You need sleep." 

Alastor stays where he is and crosses his arms, "If you just answer my questions truthfully you may go free." 

(Y/n) tenses up and makes a dash to go around Alastor. Alastor acts quickly to push him back. 

"You'd really rather try to run from the serial killer? Curious." Alastor says as he watches. 

(Y/n) starts shaking a bit and looks around for any other escape routes. "Come on. Let me leave." 

Alastor shakes his head, "No. Answer the question." 

(Y/n) refuses, "No!" 

(Y/n) internally goes through his options, 'If I tell him it makes me feel terrible. That's not even a lie. I did enjoy it a bit though. It just feels awful more than the joy can make up for. Alastor won't accept that though. He'll kick me out. Then I'm back to my mother. I'd rather die! I lied and he doesn't believe it. There is no win. I'm trapped. I can't escape. I'm dead. He's gonna kill me. Fuck!' 

Alastor watches the man closely. (Y/n) tries again to leave, only to have Alastor pull out a knife on him. 

"I didn't want to, but I will. Just tell me and I'll let you go." Alastor says getting fed up quickly.

"Lier!" (Y/n) says. 

Alastor glares, "You wanna say that again?" 

(Y/n) curses, "No. I'm sorry. Please just... I wish to leave." 

Alastor shakes his head, "No." 

(Y/n) looks down as his voice wavers, "Please." 

Alastor groans, "This is juvenile. If you won't answer that one then tell me why you won't talk about it. Then, you may go." 

(Y/n) shakes his head and tears poll down his face. He lets out a sob. His thoughts growing darker, sure Alastor would kill him. Just as he was starting to really like Alastor and now it's ruined. He hoped given the blooming feelings that Alastor wouldn't hurt him. (Y/n) was only reminded that Alastor was a killer and that this was only business. He starts shaking.

Alastor sighs, "Shit." 

That's when Alastor knew he fucked up, 'Must have triggered something...'

Alastor puts the knife away. He slowly approaches and (Y/n) takes a step back. (Y/n) raises his arms up to his chest, crossing them.

"Don't touch me!" He roars. 

Alastor stops and stands in place. "... I didn't mean to make you cry." 

(Y/n) gulps, "May I leave?" 

Alastor steps to the side, "... Go."

(Y/n) gave Alastor a wide birth as he passed by him, he never turned his back to Alastor and watched him as he ran away. Alastor would just have to consult his mother on what to do next, this was a colossal failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So! I hope this isn't too triggering. I have experience with this one and I figured given the two this is what would happen. Thank you for reading!


	9. Mama Amelie to the Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Best advice from mama! A salute to knowing mothers. Also, Alastorcast was great! Go support Mama Bosco if you can! Streamlabs should still be open. (Closed now)

(Y/n) remained in his room with the door locked. It was extremely quiet and unsettling given the usually loud yet friendly atmosphere he produced. Mama Amelie knocked on his door and only got a minimal response. She left it be. 

When Alastor came back from work, he took off his over coat and went to his mother on the couch. Mama Amelie was knitting. Alastor took a seat, holding a book. 

"Where's (Y/n)?" Alastor asks offhandedly, though he recognised a small part of him was guilty. 

Alastor buried the emotion. Mama Amelie sighs. 

"Poor thing said he wa'n't feeling too good. I let him stay in his room. Asked if he was 'ungry and he replied no." She frowned and looked back at the door.

Alastor winces. Amelie catches it and looks at her son. Alastor stares down at the book, contemplating how to ask her for help. She places her knitting materials to the side. 

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about it would ya, Buck?" She asks. 

Alastor nods, "I might have... upset him, a touch." 

Amelie sighs, "Whatcha say to the poor boy to make him pretend ta be ill?" 

Alastor looks away, "It's not really what I said... I don't think." 

Amelie gives her son an unimpressed look, "I raised ya better than this. Whatcha do?" 

Alastor recounts what happened to his mother and she groans. Alastor has the decency to look ashamed. 

"Honey, you can be a real mean one at times." She says. 

Alastor looks to her, "So what do I do?" 

Amelie glared at her son, "You apologize, you hear me. You don't just trap people in rooms, that's abuse! Ya daddy would slap ya for behaving so badly to ya crush." 

Alastor denies, "It's not a crush! I don't have any romantic feelings for the man! He's simply my business partner!" 

Amelie gives him a level glare. "Go 'pologize. Make sure to give him a hug or something too! Don't come talk to me till ya do."

Alastor gets up and puts his hands in the air. "I hear ya, mama." 

Alastor gets up and walks over to (Y/n)'s door. He knocks on it. (Y/n) doesn't respond. Alastor knocks again. 

"Yes?" (Y/n) asks. 

Alastor responds, "Open the door, please. I'd like to apologize." 

(Y/n) tenses up and gets out of bed. He beings his blanket with him. He doesn't open the door. 

"Don't worry about it!" He says. 

Alastor silently curses, "I shall give one anyway. I apologize for cornering you. It was underhanded of me." 

(Y/n) opens the door, still panicking. "You don't need to apologize! My behaviour was inappropriate! Please don't kick me out!" 

Alastor blinks a few times, "Evict you? Why would I do that?" 

(Y/n) takes deep breath, "Never mind. Apology accepted." 

Alastor clears his throat, "If you're alright you should come eat. My mother would like to make sure you're alright-" 

(Y/n) gasps and tenses, he goes to shut the door. Alastor puts his foot in the way and slowly puts his hand on (Y/n)'s shoulder. (Y/n) shut his eyes and flinches. When nothing happens he opens his eyes and looks to Alastor. 

"I'm not going to hurt you." Alastor says. 

(Y/n) hears a voice in his head reply, 'It's a lie.'

Alastor gently prods (Y/n) out of the room to mama Amelie. She gets up and walks over to (Y/n). 

She pulls (Y/n) into a hug, "My mean son ain't gon' do nothing. I promise to ya (Y/n)." 

(Y/n) blinked, "Ah... It's okay." 

Mama Amelie nods, "That's right! Everything is okay. Why don't you get some of that left over gumbo! It's just going to waste if you ain't gonna." 

(Y/n) nods, "O-okay." 

She sets him up a big bowl of gumbo and makes sure he's settled. She then walks over to Alastor. She whacks him upside the head. 

"You don't treat ya crush like prey!" She whisper shouts. 

Alastor groans, "Didn't mean ta! And he ain't my crush!" 

She sighs and the two join (Y/n) at the table. Those two are so smitten for each other that Amelie would bet dollars to doughnuts they'd hook up. She suspected (Y/n) knew how he felt even if her son didn't. He had always been a slow with his feelings. She needed to know what triggered the poor child, first and foremost. Then she might be able to better advise her son.

She starts, "Sweet pea, I know this is gonna be a difficult question..." 

(Y/n) looks up to her. 

"Did ya mama ever hit you or put ya down a lot?" She asks. 

(Y/n) looks to the side. "Yes." 

Mama Amelie nods, "Was it often?" 

(Y/n) takes another spoonful of gumbo, "Not the physical harm, poisoned me though." 

Mama blinks, "She did WHAT!?" 

(Y/n) winces. Mama Amelie calms herself and then takes a deep breath in. 

"Well. That's done and over! Ya stay as long as ya want. You tell my if my son does the same things, ya hear? It's not a bad ta talk about ya feelings." She declares. 

(Y/n) nods, "Yes ma'am." 

Amelie pouts, "Call me Amelie! No ma'am stuff now!" 

(Y/n) replies, "As ya wish Miss Amelie." 

Amelie rolls her eyes. She would do what she can for the kid. Hopefully, she'll be able to get her son to get his head stuck out of his rear. Her son was obviously sentimental towards (Y/n) and lying to himself about it. She knew that would only continue to backfire just like this.

Alastor breaks the silence, "I'll be going to my room if anyone needs me." 

Alastor gets up and leaves. He shuts the door to his room and takes out his journal. He grabs a pen and begins an entry. 

'August 19, 1920

(Y/n) (l/n) is the most odd human I've ever encountered. Some few weeks ago I threatened him with a knife and it had no affect. Now, I do so and he cried. The circumstances were different, however. I was a stranger then. I didn't hold power over him, nor did I do anything new. This time I am not a stranger. I also have say over his stay in my house. I wanted answers about why he refused to talk about the murder he did. He broke down and cried as he refused to answer how he felt. He lied about it when I asked and it bothered me. I don't know how he gets under my skin, but he does. 

He makes me feel weird. Awkward. I feel like he sparks emotions I shouldn't feel. He's a male after all. It's unconventional. I don't even look at him in a sexual sense. I have no desires for such cumbersome acts. He makes me almost ponder what it would be like, however. I hate it. Worst of all I keep getting the feeling my mother might be right. 

-Alastor Boudreaux'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: There we go. Alastor is slowly accepting that he feels for the reader! Mama Amelie is beating some sense into Alastor. And you my poor readers are just along for the ride. I hope you enjoyed.


	10. An Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This is basically an excuse to see drunk Alastor and drunk (Y/n) to interact. Also, I have a personal joke about chicken lobbed in!

Alastor needed to clear the air between the two. (Y/n) was avoiding him, his mother was mad at him, and he was starting to miss going out again. He hyped himself up and invited (Y/n) for a couple of drinks. His mother was spending the evening with Niffty. (Y/n) had come to hear of the cute relative just that day. He thought that was a bit weird, but he supposed it didn't matter. 

The weekly kills have continued and the more (Y/n) did the more relaxed he became. Alastor still felt that he needed to apologize despite this development. As such, he saved up some money and decided to buy a nice bottle of wine. He made sure he cooked one of his best meal, roast with gravy and mashed potatoes. He had made sure (Y/n) had no other plans. He was going to give the most extreme apology. 

He sat (Y/n) down at the table. (Y/n) blinked and looked from the food to Alastor. The food looked fantastic, smelled even better. There were rolls on the side and the wine had already been poured. 

"What's this for?" (Y/n) asks. 

Alastor cleared his throat. "I wanted to do this for you." 

(Y/n) smiles, "Well... It looks amazing!" 

Alastor smiles back, hiding how nerve wracking this was. "Dig in! Tell me how you like it." 

(Y/n) eyed the meal a bit wearily, then picked up his utensils. He took a bit of the roast and melted in delight. It feel off the bone and was tender. The flavor was a bit much spice wise, but all the while delicious. 

"This is one of the best meals I've ever eaten..." (Y/n) says. 

Alastor chuckles, "Good! Then that means I've made it right." 

(Y/n) easily finishes the rest of the meat. Alastor tips back the wine, watching with satisfaction that this was working. (Y/n) had to stop eating for a second and decided to try the wine.

"How's the wine?" Alastor asks.

(Y/n) took a few sips and gave Alastor a curious look. "It's expensive. What year is this? Like 87? Anyway, what's this really about?" 

Alastor looks away, "I would... I'm apologizing. I'm sorry for how I treated you. I pushed your boundaries and crossed a line. You have never crossed mine, so I shouldn't cross yours. I've never had someone to work with and it's been... well, it's a bit of an adjustment." 

(Y/n) shrugs, "Easily accepted. Ya didn't really hurt me. My nerves were a bit fried, but you didn't mean to do it. I didn't tell you that was a problem either so you couldn't have known. Besides, you made me good food! And got nice wine!" 

Alastor chuckled, "Is that all it takes to please you?" 

(Y/n) grins, "Way to a man's heart is through his stomach! But... I've had time to think it over as well... and I over reacted. You couldn't have known that quick questioning and the like were gonna cause that." 

Alastor nods, "Then I'm glad we're in agreement. Mother has been botherin me bout making amends despite anything you've said or I've done." 

(Y/n) gives a chuckle, "I'm glad she's sticking up for me... even if it's over bearing. It's a nice change." 

Alastor continues to eat, "I can't imagine." 

(Y/n) shrugs, "Most can't. Still, I'm curious about you too." 

Alastor sits a bit straighter, "Go ahead. Question away." 

(Y/n) takes a bit of the food, "How mixed are you?" 

Alastor easily replies, "Half. Mama is black and my father was supposedly a frenchman." 

(Y/n) hums and then asks, "How long did you worry about what to make as an apology?" 

Alastor blinks a fee times and his smile softens, "I may have spent a few days thinking about it." 

(Y/n) says, "Thank you. That really makes me happy." 

Alastor raised an eyebrow, "How does my emotional distress over an apology make you happy?" 

(Y/n) looks to him and quickly explains, "It's not that you were distressed... it's the the thought behind the actions. You did all of this for me. You agonized over what to cook and looked for the best wine- which I'm almost worried how you got-. It's sweet. You may just not be able to understand."

Alastor shakes his head, "It just sounds like you're a sadist." 

(Y/n) shrugs. "Eh. Maybe... I had to inherit something from my mother and if it's sadism... oh well." 

Alastor laughs. (Y/n) smiles and takes another bit of mouth watering food. The two calm down a bit and (Y/n) decides to keep asking Alastor about himself. 

"How did you first realize you liked killing?" He asks. 

Alastor clears his throat, "One day a dear friend, Mimzy, had a guy she liked. She tried to flirt with him and maybe entice him to go on a date. The guy was very creepy and started asking where she lived. This person stalked her for a week before mimzy came to me and asked for help. She didn't know who else to turn to. So, I had a little chat with him and what does he do. He blows off everything I said. I decided to intervene in a more permanent manner. I shot him. I thought, if I could this for the betterment of the world... why not? I felt powerful. I felt like I was doing right. I've saved many a people and each one always grateful. So, I continue." 

(Y/n) nods, "That's completely fair. I like that you have morals. Most killers, from what I understand, don't."

Alastor and (Y/n) wound up finishing the whole bottle as they talked. Both were drunk and the conversation flew out the the window of what's appropriate. (Y/n) leaned back in his chair as Alastor lamented about deer. (Y/n) leaned too far back and tumbled out of the chair. He laughed. 

"Ha! Talk about a clean kill." He laughs out as he lays there.

Alastor chuckled, "I didn' even do nothin!" 

(Y/n) grins and gets up, " Oh, but you did my DEER man!" 

Alastor bursts out laughing. "Deer! That's clever!" 

(Y/n) walks over to Alastor a little wobbly and says, "How bout instead ya tell me bout ya knickers, my little Doe-vay? Duh-vu, dave? No..." 

Alastor pushes the man back and (Y/n) falls back. "Its dove, ya cretin!" 

(Y/n) gasps, "You're right!" He laughs. 

Alastor grins, "We're so drunk!" 

(Y/n) nods painfully fast, "I'd hope, we had da whole bottle." 

Alastor starts laughing and extends a wobbly hand to (Y/n). "Ya know what I really want?" 

(Y/n) stands up and tilts his head, "What?" 

Alastor grins, "The whole chicken." 

(Y/n) snorts, "Whatcha want a whole chicken for?" 

Alastor shakes his head, "Metaphor, sha! It refers ta da politics." 

(Y/n) nods, "Politics is a mess! Wait, what's sha mean?" 

Alastor shakes his head, "Not telling you." 

(Y/n) rolls his eyes, then leans forward with his best puppy dog eyes, "Please, sugah?" 

Alastor huffs and slurs, "Noway."

(Y/n) sways and playfully puts a hand to his heart, "I'll have ta ask ya mama den." 

Alastor waves his hands in a no, "Nonono! I'll tell ya myself." 

(Y/n) leans onto Alastor and looks him in the eyes, "Oh yeaaaaaah?" 

Alastor blushes, "It means- it means, sweetheart or dear. And not the animal, the endearment." 

(Y/n) feels his face flush even worse and grins, "... sweet..." 

(Y/n) slides down to the floor, falling asleep. 

Alastor looks down and says, "Uh... you alrigh'?" 

(Y/n) lets out a small snore and Alastor scooches away. He picks up (Y/n) and places him on the couch. He then gets a blanket and puts it over (Y/n). He goes over to the chair and ends up falling asleep watching (Y/n). When Mama Amelie comes home he sees the two boys asleep and then looks to the table. She shakes her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Here we go. Enjoy the story! I hope it was good drunken shenanigans. I haven't really written many of those and I'm a laughing, lightweight so my own experiences aren't the best.


	11. Husk Made an Oopsie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: welcome back! This is a mention of Mimzy for the first time and is full of drama. I'm actually planning to give more family details like how everyone is related. I also think jealous reader is gonna be funny! Enjoy!

As of now no one had noticed the killings. Mama Amelie did all of the housework and cooking, occasionally going out to the ladies night. (Y/n) spent most of his days painting, helping the chores and got around to seeing the night life. (Y/n) had quickly decided he loved the night life of Nawlins, much to Alastor's dismay. 

(Y/n) and Amelie were currently waiting for the linens to dry. Amelie was teaching (Y/n) french she knew. (Y/n) was butchering the pronunciations and Mama Amelie winced. 

"Not quite, dere." She says. 

A knocking interrupts the two. (Y/n) hops to his feet and tries to see who is outside from a small side window. He can't tell so he opens the door. 

"Hello?" (Y/n) greets. 

Husk pants out of breath, a scowl on his face. "You..." 

(Y/n) opens the door fully and steps back motioning Husk to come in. 

Mama Amelie calls out, "Who was dere, (Y/n)?" 

(Y/n) calls back, "It's Husk!" 

Mama Amelie walks into the main room and greets him. Husk comes in and (Y/n) shuts the door. Husk catches his breath and (Y/n) gets him a glass of water. 

"Whatcha do? Run here?" (Y/n) asks.

Husk groans, "Yes, actually." 

Mama Amelie asks, "What was so urgent? Not that I don't love seeing ya." 

Husk punches the bridge of his nose, "I did something stupid and need your help." 

(Y/n) nods, "Sure!" 

Husk looks away, "I got too drunk and gambled away my father's watch. I need it back!" 

Mama Amelie gives him an unamused look, "You gambled away my brother's watch!?" 

Husk looked to the side, "I was drunk and foolishly thought I could win."

(Y/n) groaned, "Do you remember who you gambled with?" 

Husk shook his head. "No. I don't. Woke up with a head ache and noticed the watch wasn't on the mantle above the fireplace." 

(Y/n) hums, "Which speakeasy were ya at?" 

Husk grumbled, "The one on square, Daisy's." 

Mama Amelie nods, "Let's ask around tonight and just see if anyone saw what happened." 

Husk looks up to her and says, "Mimzy works there! She'll know."

(Y/n) looks to Husk, "Who's Mimzy?" 

Mama Amelie throws her arms up and replies, "Only Alastor's biggest fan, sides myself!" 

(Y/n) blinks at the enthusiasm, "Uhuh. She a friend?" 

Mama Amelie notices his reaction and grins, "She's had a crush on my buck for long as I've known her. Sweet girl, flapper." 

Husk groans, "Long as she was there, ya think I got a chance?" 

Mama Amelie turns to him, more serious. "Always got a chance. You oughta be ashamed for loosing that watch, though." 

Husk looked away with a scowl. Mama Amelie sighs and leaves to check on the laundry. (Y/n) is left standing there awkwardly. 

"Have a seat, feel free to stay here long as ya want." (Y/n) says. 

Husk grumbles, "Yeah, thanks kid." 

(Y/n) glares, "I'm not that much younger than you. Nearly 21." He sighs, "Anyway. Should we tell Mr. Smiles?" 

Husk raises an eyebrow and replies, "Why do you call him that? Yes! He needs to know. If nothing else it's an excuse to get him to be social." 

(Y/n) grins, "Because he smiles too often and puts on this happy persona." 

Husk and (Y/n) spend the rest of the time talking about Alastor. They discuss their family and Husk mentions other family members that live close by. He doesn't go into much detail, but gives the basics as (Y/n) talks more about his background. (Y/n) learns that Alastor is actually mixed. They spent hours talking animatedly. Husk was in the middle of a story involving Alastor as he got back home from his broadcast. It was about six o' clock. 

"Husker! To what do we owe the pleasure?" Alastor says as he puts the last of his papers away. 

"Just get over here." Husk answers. 

Alastor rolls his eyes good naturedly. "Yes, yes." 

"Welcome home, Mr. Smiles." (Y/n) gives a grin knowing that the nickname would bug Alastor. 

Alastor feels his eye twitch and clears his throat, "Hush, you." 

(Y/n) snickers, "Husk would like our help and has asked that you, me, and Amelie come down to Daisy's tonight." 

Alastor raises an eyebrow and sits down in his chair crosses his legs. "Really? Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt. What are we helping with this time?" 

Husk grumbles, "I lost Frederique's watch. I need to see if Mimzy saw who I lost it to." 

Alastor side eyes Husk, "Gambling will get you in trouble, my good man." 

Husk groans, "I know! Just. I need that watch back." 

Alastor sighs, "Well, the damage is done. Might as well see if we can't get some control over it."

(Y/n) nods, "If we can identify who has it, I can get it back no problem." 

Both turn their heads to the man. (Y/n) notices the stares and gives them a look.

"What?" (Y/n) asks. 

Alastor asks, "And just how is it you know how to get it back." 

(Y/n) raised an eyebrow, "You act like you've never picked a lock before or dealt with illegal trade." 

Husk scoffs, "No way. There is no way you've ever picked a lock." 

(Y/n) rolls his eyes, "I had a terrible mother." 

Alastor shrugs, "If you're so skilled then we'll leave it to you." 

(Y/n) replies, "I will need help finding information on the person. Especially if they're not living in Georgia or Nawlins." 

Husk nods, "I have a lot of connections in the military. I can ask around, first we need a name and face." 

Alastor grins, "Well! A plan made is a plan ready for action!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Sometimes we just need a bit of vigilantism! Tell me what guys think! Are you excited to see how this pans out? Thank you everyone!


	12. We Got It!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Yay! Another chapter! Another thrilling tale. I hope you enjoy it! It was a bitch to write.

The group of four make their way to the speakeasy Mimzy works at. Alastor goes into the parlour, holding the door open for everyone. (Y/n) takes a look around the make do bar. It had lively piano playing with hopping vocals. It was a nice environment. Alastor and the group got a table. 

A server came over with a smile, "Is there anything I can get ya'll, cuties?" 

Amelie goes first, "I'd like a buttery nipple, please." 

(Y/n) asks, "Can I get a Long Island?" 

Husk rolls his eyes at the two and says, "2 Jack Daniels on the rocks." 

Alastor chimes in, "Oh! And if you could send Mimzy over, that would be darling of you."

The server nods, "Got it! You let me know if you change your minds about me though." 

She walks off and the group fall into a comfortable silence as the music plays. It was only moments later that silence was broken. A short, shapely, blond haired woman comes over. 

"Oh! Allie, good to see ya! How are you sugar?" She hugs him and then looks at the group, her eyes settling on (Y/n).

Alastor tenses in the hold, but still replies, "I'm well. This is (Y/n)! (Y/n), this is Mimzy!"

(Y/n) stand up and offers a hand. "Nice to be meeting you! I've heard a lot about you."

Mimzy accepts and (Y/n) gives it a small shake. "Good things I hope!" 

(Y/n) replies, "Of course." 

Mimzy turns to Alastor, "Well, How'd you find this charmer? Coworker?" 

Mama Amelie says, "He's living with us! He's the one who my Alastor advertised in the gallery!"

Mimzy gasps, "The impressionist? Well who knew!" 

Mimzy clenches a fist when she hears. This fucking newbie comes to town and shacks up with instantly with the most desired man of the city. How dare he act like a part of the family when she was trying her hardest to get that same role. 

She politely turns back to Alastor, "Sounds like a dream come true." 

Alastor nods, "Speaking of things coming true, Mimzy, I have an important question I need answered." 

Mimzy nods and gives her best smile. "How can I help?"

Alastor asks, "Husk recently came here and was gambling, do you know who he was playing?"

Mimzy puts a finger to her chin and hums in thought, "If I recall it was Bo and Vincent. Ya know the ones who live on the north side a town." 

Husk sighs in relief, "Yeah. I know where the ones." 

Alastor grins, "Well now that that's settled, Thank you darling!" 

Mimzy asks, "Why do ya needa know. You should remember Husk."

Husk says, "I played a couple later and was trying to remember who I played first." 

Mimzy shrugs, "No problem! Oh, ya drinks are here." 

The girl comes back with the drinks, setting them down by each person. Each gave their thanks to the woman. When she left (Y/n) decided to strike up some conversation with Mimzy. 

"So Mimzy, I'm curious. How did you meet Alastor?" (Y/n) asks. 

Mimzy didn't answer and instead starts talking to Husk. "Husk, You simply must learn to be more observant! I'd think you were too drunk to remember, if you hadn't said anything." 

Husk grumbles, "yeah yeah, ya nag."

Mimzy scoffs, "Well FORGIVE me for caring." 

(Y/n) says, "I'm sure Husk doesn't mean it like that." 

Mimzy ignores him. She takes a deep breath and walks off. (Y/n) looks around the table and then gets up. He follows her. 

"Mimzy, wait!" He says. 

Mimzy turns around and says, "Stop talking to me! I don't like you. I hate you. You're a meddling prick! Alastor is mine! Back off! How dare you talk like you know these people better than me. I've known Husk for years. I'm used to it. But YOU! I wish you'd leave town! I've worked too long and too hard to get Alastor to like me for you to swoop in and act like you're family!" 

(Y/n) puts his hands up and frowns, "I'm not trying to upset you. However, I'm not leaving." 

Mimzy scoffs and storms off. (Y/n) returns to the table with a sigh. He downs his drink and slips some money on the table. 

Amelie looks to (Y/n), "How'd it go?" 

(Y/n) gives a small smile, "I think she just needs a second to cool off." 

Alastor nods, "She's always been like this. I'm sure Mimzy will come back over if we stay long enough." 

(Y/n) nods, "Right. I'm going to start planning at home. See ya'll soon." 

(Y/n) gets up and leaves to think about what Mimzy said. He dislikes Mimzy. He's already come to a conclusion on how he feels about her. He recognizes her flaws. He sees her and has to remind himself to let it go. Focus on the real task at hand. 

Alastor, Husk, and Amelie all arrive at the Boudreaux household. The group sees the man in the small living room. Y/n) is dressed in a dark outfit. He had on a deep purple dress shirt and black slacks. He had a piece of paper he was reading. 

"Welcome back," (Y/n) says without even glancing to them. 

(Y/n) curses to himself and goes to his room before coming back with a his two smaller and preferred lock picking tools. Husk and Alastor wait, while Mama Amelie decides to call it for the night. (Y/n) looks at the two with a smirk. 

"Alright. I think we can get this show on the road. Just a warning, though. It's gonna be pretty dull unless we get the cops called." (Y/n) says. 

Husk says deadpanned, "That doesn't make me feel better." 

Alastor for once agrees, "I concur." 

(Y/n) rolls his eyes, "That was meant to be comforting. We don't want exciting. Now, let's go so I can get wasted after this!" 

Alastor screeches, "No!" 

(Y/n) just laughs as the drive to the more forested part of town. Husk drives his car, parking down the road from the house. Alastor decided he would play look out since he wasn't used to this kind of scene. Alastor also hadn't seen the watch for a few years and he didn't want to accidentally grab the wrong one. 

Husk and (Y/n) easily stay out of sight of the windows and make their way to the back door. There was a small light, which they were thankful for. (Y/n) carefully put his ear close to the lock and listened to the shifting of tumblers. Each falls into place and (Y/n) opens the door. He turns to Husk with a grin and puts his finger to his lips. They two crept into the house and Husk turned on a fee of the gas lights. Husk shakes his head until they make it into the study. Husk sees a glimmer of silver and nods towards it. (Y/n) follows husks lead. 

Husk picks up the watch and whispers to (Y/n), "This is it." 

(Y/n) nods and the two turn to leave. Husk puts his hand over (Y/n)'s mouth as he gasps. A figure walks by and turns off the lamps. The man yawns and goes fo the kitchen where the back door is. He grabs something and the crinkling of plastic can be heard. Husk and (Y/n) stay as still as they can and as quiet as possible. The man takes a few more moments and then walks back over to the slight ajar door to the study. (Y/n) puts two hands over his mouth, a small bead of nervous sweat forming. Husk hears the door shut and flinches. The two sigh in relief when footsteps slowly fade from their hearing range. (Y/n) takes his hands off of his mouth and turns to Husk. Husk shakes his head and stops (Y/n) from moving. Once the coast is clear, the two made a mad dash out of the house and close the door. They run back to the car with Alastor, glancing back to the house. 

(Y/n) throws the back door open and quickly sits in the seat gasping for breath. Husk gets in the drivers seat and sags in relief. 

"What happened!? Dis you get it?" Alastor looks between the two. 

(Y/n) grins, "Got it! Holy shit!!! I thought we were gonna get caught!" 

Husk laughs, "Damn kid, you would have if I hadn't been there!" 

(Y/n) laughs as well and the two catch their breath. Alastor glances between them and nods. 

"Close call I take it?" He asks. 

(Y/n) nods, "Very. But we got it! Time to go home and be done with this mess!" 

Husk nods and starts driving. 

(Y/n) says to Husk, "Just please don't gamble things like that again. It's been a while and that was nerve wracking." 

Alastor laughs, "You were called out, my dear friend." 

Husk grumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: wow! I procrastinated this HARD. I actually had a bit of other struggles, ones I'm sure if you read my other works you get a glimpse of. Either way, I'm sorry I took so long. Please enjoy these upcoming chapters were already done and follow this one.


	13. Threatened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I think this will make it interesting! Please comment! Save! Hit that star! I love everyone and appreciate all of your views! You guys are amazing!

It has been a few weeks since the pocket watch incident and it seemed that all (Y/n) did anymore was hole up in his room. Mama Amelie thought it was odd and decided to get to the bottom of things. She had knocked on the door and tried asking. She had casually mentioned his behavior. She even slipped a note under the door. She was fed up with having that boy dodge the question. Alastor could tell something was going on. He didn't know what. Last week when they went on their annual plan, (Y/n) was a touch skittish. 

Alastor was home due to it being his off day. He took over lunch since Amelie had some errands to run in town. Alastor was making some jambalaya, waiting for the opportune time to talk to (Y/n). He had a bit to wait so he checked the mail. He went to the mail box and hummed. He pulled out some letters and when he was back inside he had determined most were bills. He then comes across one addressed to (Y/n).

"Let's see... from his mother? What does his mother want?" Alastor talks to himself. 

"(Y/n)! Letter, my friend!" He calls. 

(Y/n) races in, "Does it say who it's from?" 

Alastor nods and hands him the letter. "Your mother." 

(Y/n) pales and rips the letter, "It's not important then." 

He the tosses it in the fire. He watches intently as it burns. Alastor clears his throat. (Y/n) turns to him with a fake smile.

"You know... it's not natural to throw letters in the fire without reading them." Alastor says. 

(Y/n) gives a dry laugh, "Well, it's my mother so how important could it be." 

Alastor sighs, "What's wrong? You're driving mother bonkers." 

(Y/n) shakes his head, "Nothing is wrong."

Alastor rolls his eyes, "You can say that all you like, but we both know that's a lie." 

(Y/n) stays tight lipped, looking away. Alastor observes the attitude and makes a call. He starts walking towards (Y/n)'s room. 

"What are you doing?" (Y/n) asks trying to stay casual.

Alastor opens his door and (Y/n) tries to block his path. He fails miserably as Alastor pushes him to the side. 

"Either you tell me or I find the other letters. I'm not gonna allow Mama to be worried about some squatter. No matter how useful." Alastor says. 

(Y/n) knows he didn't hide them well enough that Alastor wouldn't find them. He sighs, his shoulders dropping in defeat. He silently pulls out the letters and hands them to Alastor. 

"There." (Y/n) says in monotone as he takes a seat on the bed. 

(Y/n) stares off to the side and Alastor pulls out one of the letters from the envelope. Alastor reads over the contents. His eyes scan each row and his eyebrows furrow. 

Alastor puts the third letter down to growl out, "You were threatened, my own MOTHER was threatened, and you didn't tell me!?" 

(Y/n) glared, "Why should I!? I had everything handled! Her threats are pathetic and she isn't even going to go throw with them!" 

Alastor sneers, "Oh and you can guarantee that?!" 

(Y/n) stands up, "I CAN! In case you forgot, I've put up with her for years!" 

Alastor meets him, getting in his face. "I don't care! This woman is dangerous and just threatened us! You should have told me, the authorities, hell ANYONE would do!" 

(Y/n) rolls his eyes, "Shoulda coulda woulda! It don't matter! I didn't! She's not a problem anymore!" 

Alastor pulls him nose to nose by his shirt, "How do you know?" 

(Y/n) pushes the two apart and straightens his clothes, "I followed her while she was in town. She left already and in case she DOES have a hit, I've got my ears to the ground." 

Alastor glares. 

(Y/n) quickly adds, "Now kindly, Fuck off!" 

Alastor screeches, "It's MY house!" 

(Y/n) throws his hands up, "Fine! I'll leave!" 

Alastor snarls, "STAY OUT!"

Alastor watches the male leave the room and slam the door shut. (Y/n) leaves the house pissed off, heading to the outskirts of town to cool off. He finds his way to a nice park. It was relatively quiet. (Y/n) sits down in front of a running creak and watches the ducks. 

Alastor growls and leaves the room. He Lets out a frustrated scream and then takes a breath. He slumps onto the couch. He can't sit still and grabs one of his knives. He hides the knife and tries fo busy himself with something productive. That was when Mama Amelie came back from her girls day. She sees Alastor upset and no (Y/n). 

"Al, baby, what's wrong?" Amelie asks. 

Alastor sighs, "It seems our ex resident was keeping an important secret." 

Mama Amelie puts her stuff down immediately and walks over to Alastor. "What!? Ex resident? What happened? I could tell sometin was botherin' the poor boy, but..." 

Alastor glares to the side, "You was threatened. His mother wrote ta him and came here. She wanted to hurt us. I told him ta leave since he didn't say nothing bout it." 

Mama Amelie sighs, "Did he at least have some idea of what he was doing?"

Alastor drags a hand down his face, "He said he had it handled... don't believe it for a second." 

Mama Amelie shakes her head, "What kinda threatening? He seemed like he wasn't sleeping." 

Alastor takes a deep breath, "It was about hurting you to get ta him. Kill you unless he goes home. Hurt me if he didn't reply. Obviously, nothing happened, but we should have known." 

Mama Amelie takes a seat beside her son, "Didja ever stop to think bout why he hid it?" 

Alastor shook his head, "No." 

Amelie replies, "He told me once that he had a lot a trouble when he was little. He would stay quiet about what went on at his home so he didn't get in more trouble. Apparently, his father was trying to preserve his reputation and would often get upset if these were made public. His mother loved to push his buttons and purposefully made things public. I think might just be a response to that training. Don't you." 

Alastor huffs and replies, "I don't care WHY he did it." 

Amelie frowns, "Well, maybe he can explain better. Do you know where he went?"

Alastor shook his head. "No." 

Amelie replies, "Let's go look for him and bring him back to explain." 

Alastor feels a lot calmer having talked to his mother and nods, "Okay." 

Amelie says, "Maybe we can even go out to dinner as a middle ground." 

Alastor detenses and feels his frown fade away, "Alright." 

The sun is setting when they find (Y/n). He was in a rougher part of town walking around. Mama Amelie came over and hugged the boy. (Y/n) quickly turns in her grasp in surprise. 

"Wha-!?" He shouts. 

Amelie checked him over and smiles, "Found ya!" 

Alastor quickly arrived and says, "We should talk."

(Y/n) nods, "O-okay?"

All three get dinner at a local diner. They got a fried chicken basket, blackened Salmon, and rabbit stew. (Y/n) and the group ate for a bit before Amelie broke the silence. 

"Now, I think before we make any rash decisions we should talk things over." She says. 

(Y/n) shook his head, "Alastor made himself perfectly clear. I'll be outta ya'lls hair and if ya really want I can leave the city." 

Alastor purses his lips and then speaks, "I've calmed down a bit. I wasn't that serious." 

(Y/n) denies, "It is that serious and you were right." 

Mama Amelie pipes up, "Nothing has happened yet and we know now. How long have you been getting threats?" 

(Y/n) looks away, "Only for a couple of weeks." 

Alastor grits his teeth, "Couple of weeks? When did we become included?" 

(Y/n) says, "A week ago. I've gotten one letter a day. She left two days ago..." 

Amelie frowns, "She came to town?" 

(Y/n) nods, "Yes. I followed her. She didn't see anyone suspicious nor did she make an attempt at anything." 

Amelie sighs, "Well. That's more than we knew previously." 

Alastor asks, "Though we should have known in the first place." 

Amelie gives Alastor a 'behave' look. (Y/n) sees the two have stopped eating and pushes his thing away.

"I thought it would worry ya needlessly. If ya didn't know then I could handle it and you wouldn't be inconvenienced." (Y/n) replies.

Alastor shakes his head, "That put my mother in danger, not help her." 

(Y/n) is careful to be still, tense, "She's alive and nothing has been done." 

Alastor fires back, "What if she wasn't?" 

(Y/n) averts his eyes, "Then it would have been a pathetic attempt. She knows she can't get away with full murder in this case. It would have likely just been a mild food poisoning. I have evidence of her threats though and she won't try anything more deadly by herself." 

Amelie can see Alastor is ready to bite (Y/n)'s head off so she interjects, "Then we can plan for anything worse."

Alastor shakes his head, "Let's discuss the rest at home, too many ears here." 

Amelie thinks it's in a good enough direction that the two might patch things up. She isn't sure how she feels about the situation, but she doesn't blame either for their actions. She hopes her son and newest member of the household will stop being so confrontational so she doesn't go grey early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: oof! Talk about drama! Let me know if it's entertaining! Love ya'll. P


	14. Mrs. (L/n)’s Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This chapter is dedicated to my own mother! I do so wish that this fantasy could be real. Unlike Alastor and the reader though, I can't just murder people.

Alastor had calmed down a fair bit and decided that if they were to fix the problem, they would have to kill Mrs. (L/n). Alastor understood that (Y/n) made a mistake and that now he knew. Mama Amelie was relieved they were getting along again and that (Y/n)'s mother was going to die. This bitch was stressing HER charges, had been the cause of mental disarray for one, and threatened them all.

The plan was set and all that was left was to do it. So, Alastor and (Y/n) went to Atlanta for a final time. They went on an overnighter so they could get there as early as possible.

(Y/n) grins and says to Alastor, "For little old me? Damn, thank you." 

Alastor groans at the flirty tone and says, "Stop." 

(Y/n) lowers his eyelids, "Let me thank ya proper! A kiss."

Alastor flushes and tenses, "No! Out of the question! That is for damsels." 

(Y/n) chuckles, "You don't count my situation as damsel worthy?" 

Alastor looks away, "This is making me VERY uncomfortable. Call us even and BE qUiEt!" 

(Y/n) laughs, "Alright alright."

The rest of the trip (Y/n) was more tame and the idle talk helped to pass the time. The next morning they planned the hit in their compartment. Alastor threw out idea after idea on how to do it. (Y/n) had meticulously picked the most painful and fear inducing methods. He wasn't usually the blood lust type, but having a few months free of emotional abuse, he was in the mood. It was a change Alastor wasn't used to, but he didn't comment on it. 

The two were set to start. They made it into town and hung around the library for a bit. They tried to act like tourists until dark. Once they were sure they had been seen by enough people they make their way to the (L/n) household. Sheryll, (Y/n)'s mother, was having sex with someone neither recognised. Alastor up and left to a phone booth down the street. (Y/n) stayed in place, looking away, only glancing when he had to. Eventually the man left, and (Y/n) stuck his hand out so Alastor could see. (Y/n) picks the lock to the house and they're inside.

Alastor crept up behind Sheryll and easily gags her. He then grabs her arms and yanks them together. The man takes out some rope and ties her arms together. Sheryll looks up to Alastor, who grins. (Y/n) walks into her line of sight. She widens her eyes and then glares, her words muffled. 

(Y/n) holds her nose which cuts off her air, "Don't be like that! After all, this is justice." 

He watches her struggle for a minute and then let's her breathe.

"Time to show you a fraction of what was done to me." He says. 

(Y/n) and Alastor drive to the north of the city and find a rocky, secluded, forest area. (Y/n) sets up his art piece and revenge in one. A cross is set up in a secluded area. He makes sure it's steady and literally shackles her body in place. Alastor, while vocal with ideas earlier, let (Y/n) do as he pleased. This wasn't for him. 

He realized early on that (Y/n) was a mere step away from murdering her. He didn't know when, but he was eager to watch. Alastor had a greater respect and fondness for his creativity.

"It's fascinating... watching you go from an enigma to getting a glance into your soul." Alastor says. 

(Y/n) turns away from watching his mother slowly suffocating, "What do you see?" 

Alastor looks from Sheryll to (Y/n), "A light. A dark or tainted light that exposes the sins of others. Whether harmful or not, I don't know."

(Y/n) grins, "You're speaking in metaphors again." 

Alastor chuckles, "It's all I could think of using to explain you." 

(Y/n) shrugs, "Take your time. Let me know when you have the words." 

(Y/n) listens to his mother gasping and rolls his eyes, "Oh sweetie, It's only been a few minutes. Half an hour at best~" 

He teases her with a mocking tone. "Why don't I remind you of something you used to tell me. Shut up; you're annoying me!" 

(Y/n) sees her glare and stands up. "I was gonna be the more lenient of us two, but if you're SO insistant... I'll speed things up." 

(Y/n) goes back to his stuff and pulls out some string and a sewing needle. 

"Just remember that this is your fault~" he practically sings.

He walks up to her and carefully threads the needle. He makes a large knot at the end. He then holds her jaw shut and threads the needle needle connecting her lips. In and out. In and out. The blood smears a bit with each new jab of the needle. He finishes with a flare and watches His mother tug at the string. More blood drips down her chin. He walks back. He then admires his work and shrugs. 

"It's not enough!" He growls. 

He takes a deep breath and then gets an idea. He rushes to grab the brush in the area and builds it up around Sheryll. He makes a large circle of twigs and branches. He had the kindling in place. 

He turns to Alastor, "Got any kerosene? Gasoline? Maybe on hand or did you see a place?" 

Alastor grins, "Gas station a mile up. I'm sure we can grab enough, hot cakes." 

(Y/n) eagerly doused the kindling. He poured all of liquid of the canister onto the wood. He steps back and strikes a match. (Y/n) tosses it and watches the small explosion as the wood catches fire. The flames start licking Sheryll's feet and she screams. The flames consume her. The flames turn her skin red. Her whole body is bathed in flames, the hair first to go. Next the thin stitches. The screams the follow ignite a new feeling.

(Y/n) watched as his mother screamed in agony. Her flesh started melting and crisping. It was sickeningly satisfying. He knew he should feel bad, but he couldn't. He felt relief. He feels laughter and joy build up in his chest and starts chuckling. He slowly changes to more hysterical laughter. He starts crying tears of joy, his hand coming up to grip his hair. 

"HahaHahAaa! Burn in HELL!" (Y/n) cheers. 

He smiles and watches the flames consume the body. The screams die down and all that's left is the roar of the fire. Alastor watches the male slowly lose his shit. Alastor was fully aware that he had issues and knew that many considered what he did wrong. He knew people considered him terrifying. The only thing was, now Alastor felt he could understand that opinion. He took a step back. 

(Y/n) turns to Alastor with a wide smile on his face. He registers who it was and gives Alastor a hug. 

"Thank you!!" (Y/n) repeats. 

Alastor slowly processes what's happening and clears his throat. He gives a small hug and then pushes the other away. 

"Right, well. We still have to keep the fire lit and make sure she's properly turned to ash." Alastor says. 

(Y/n) lets his smile become relaxed and replies, "You're right." 

(Y/n) lets himself fall into a sitting position on the forest floor. He watches the flames intensely; silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me:I know this may be a lot, but bear with me please! It's honestly for the best. I am sorry this chapter is so disjointed. It's like a ramble and after thought. I'm dissatisfied, but you all need the story to continue!


	15. I Didn’t Think I would Mourn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I know myself well enough to know that even if I hated my mother enough to murder her myself, I would mourn her. For what she could have been. I hope you enjoy!

(Y/n) and Alastor took the train back to New Orleans. Alastor spent the trip talking about how much fun it was to finally be rid of her. He laughed and watched as (Y/n) slowly went from agreement to silence.

Mama Amelie greeted the two and the evening went normally. It was a standard, happy, and cool evening. (Y/n) waited until the two retired to their rooms. (Y/n) crept into the living room and curled up on the couch. The fire was low, but still alight. He thought about his mother. The few moments that they could share happiness. Then he remembered all of the terrible things he could. The time he was poisoned, the threats to suicide, the emotional manipulation, every slanderous word about his father, the admittance to purposeful miscarriages... 

"Why? Why would you do it?" He whispers.

A small figure walks into the room. Mama Amelie furrows her eyebrows as she sees the boy start to cry. She places a small candle holder to the side table and lights it. 

"You should be sleepin' youngin." She says quietly. 

(Y/n) sniffles and wipes his eyes. He composes himself, "Of course. My apologies." 

Amelie puts a hand on his shoulder before he can stand up. She sits beside him. "Are you upset because of her?

(Y/n) shakes his head, "Don't worry about it, Miss Amelie." 

She hums, "Do you want me to get Alastor?"

(Y/n) shakes his head, "No! There's no need to wake him up for me." He gives a wobbly smile and shakily says, "I'm okay."

Amelie looks to the fire, "You know... it's not a weakness to cry. It actually shows ya strength." 

(Y/n) takes a second to really absorb it before he chokes, "How can I believe it?" 

Amelie hugs him, "You don't have to believe me. One day you'll know. I just thought you needed to hear that." 

(Y/n) feels the tears spring to his eyes and when Amelie starts to stand he grabs her wrist. 

"Stay." He pleads. 

Amelie gives a small smile and sits back down. She cradles his face. (Y/n) gives her a small smile, still sniffling. 

"I didn't think I would mourn her..." he says. 

Amelie shrugs, "You never know, child. Emotions are hard to understand." 

"I think... it's not because she's gone. I think... It's because she was never... good to me" He takes the time to think his sentences through and pauses. 

Amelie rubs her thumbs over his cheeks, "She was no good that one. That doesn't mean that you can't love her though. All chi'drin hold affection for the'r mamas. It's natural." 

(Y/n) lets out a shuddering breath, "Then why couldn't she love me? Was it on purpose?" 

Amelie shakes her head, "I can't tell ya that. What I do know is that it wasn't you. You are the sweetest, most caring boy. You're strong and creative." 

(Y/n) cries, "Thank you!" 

Amelie holds (Y/n) in a tight hug. She gently rocks him. "You're wonderful. Anyone should he happier than a clam to have ya for a son."

(Y/n) hugs her tightly, crying into her shoulder. " Thank you mama."

Amelie pauses in his gently rubbing, shocked. She then smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "Of course, mon beb." 

(Y/n) pulls away. "Don't feel like you have to do anything! I know I'm not your son. I shouldn't have said that-" 

Mama Amelie shushes him, "I'd be honoured to be ya mother. Ya know... I used to be a governess?" 

(Y/n) wonders where she's going with this, but nods. Alastor had said something at one point about it. Apparently, it was only one family she tutored. 

Amelie smiles woefully, "Being close to children and helping raise them is part of the job. I had my Alastor, but I was always sad I didn't have more. So you're a very warm welcome." 

She dries the last of his tears and gives a warm smile. She pulls him back into a hug. (Y/n) happily accepts.

(Y/n) says, "Thank you."

Amelie scoffs, "I'm gonna have ta break that habit of saying thank you too much. Work on the sorry reflex too." 

(Y/n) lets out a sigh, "Yeah? You'll have ta be patient... mama." 

Amelie smiles to herself, "I can do that, mon fawn."

The two held each other a while longer. They calmed down and (Y/n) felt much better. He and Amelie talked further about Sheryll. When (Y/n) yawned, Amelie suggested they sleep. Both went to their rooms for the night. (Y/n) could finally sleep with a small smile for the first time in weeks. 

Alastor had watched and wasn't sure how to feel. He sighs and goes back to his room before either spot him. He gets out his journal and makes another entry. 

'October 2nd, 1920

The situation concerning the newest household member has changed. (Y/n) has become part of the family. Mama is going to hold this over me. She could tell that (Y/n) was here for good and she'll tell me just how right she was. I can already tell that she'll try to get us together. I refuse to give into her meddling. Even if I don't think It would be that terrible.

Nevertheless, I had a new experience. I haven't been afraid of anything since a child. Not in the sense most would assume, that is. Today, I was scared of the creature I watched burn his mother. (Y/n) wasn't the same person and for a minute I felt what my victims did. It was disorienting. Nothing was more disorienting than the hug that followed. I had to push the man away. It was too foreign. 

I'm slowly realising that I don't mind having this new dynamic. Having a partner for my kills has actually made it easier and when I contact loa they ask about him. It's interesting. I'm tempted to start another version of 20 questions. I need my mind to settle. 

-Alastor Boudreaux'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Enjoy! Alastor slowly realises what he feels only to be hard headed! It's gonna take some major events to change that philosophy. Watch and have fun readers!


End file.
